Innocence
by YoItsSharkWeek
Summary: Mello was a person that could never control himself; his feelings or actions. Near was a person who was never social, always locked away from the outside world with nobody to care for him. So in the moonlight of a winter's evening, Mello get's to see Near in a brand new light; Near looked so sweet, so childish. So... Innocent. [MelloxNear, Mature Content, Rape.]
1. Chapter 1 - Mello's Inner Rage

****I'm so sorry, truly, I am. But this shipping is so goddamn cute! I put my playlist on shuffle, and "Innocence" by Halestorm, came up. So I'm writing a fic about it. And it goes a little something like this. ****

* * *

__See it from the outside,___  
___Running toward the wall. __

* * *

From a normal persons perspective, upon never visiting and having only seen the bare rough exterior, Wammy's House seemed like a regular orphanage. Though from some more advanced points of views, that accusation could very easily be proven false. For example, why when budding young couples waltz in, expecting to bring home some loving children, do they always come out empty handed? Even if they are from the most respectable families and have the cleanest criminal act records in history, do none of those kids get adopted? Its not as if evil people would walk on by and wish for a child to perform their crimes. So the question always lingered, though nobody cared enough to find out the answer.

If this was the only strange thing people knew about Wammy's, then they were far from covering the houses real secret. There was a distinct reason why hopeful foster parents were turned down, there was a reason barely anybody knew of the goings on, there was a reason these kids were protected... After all, they were the trainees to become L's successor.

Only the brightest and best were taken into Watari's home. Each individual had a past they would rather forget, but a future they were always prosper for. It was like a trail to happiness was placed before them, because with the rigorous training and tougher than tough exams, these young peoples lives could go in any direction, big or small. Though they were more than happy in Wammy's, there was always a broken history behind each of them. That's why their names, their lifestyles, their family; all replaced. Their names were banished, the only people knowing their true identities being themselves, and in rare cases, Watari. Nicknames were the things they went under now, and it was for the best.

Inside the heavy iron gates, encrusted in slight tangents of moss, and the colossal brick structure. Along the slender corridors, where the cream walls blended with the oak that ran along the ground, melting together in the thick stream of light that emitted through the brown velvet curtains, which had been drawn back by the silver hooks that protruded from the space beside them. Through a faint layer of dust could be seen fluttering silently through the thin air, twisting and turning like strands of hair, almost like smoke. There was a room, seemingly natural until you stepped inside, where it appeared that you had found your way to heavens doorway.

Everything was white as snow.

From the plain dull wallpaper, to the smooth texture of the bed posts. From the shining, painted floor to the gargantuan light that hung dangerously low, enshrouded in dirt since it hadn't been touched in years. From the shining door handle to the minute closet, which seemed out of place in such a massive room, though the contents were slim, so it made sense. And finally, to the small boy that sat perched in the middle, pajamas hanging loosely from his petite frame. Tousled hair sat ruffled, and a bony finger twisted through a single lock of the feathery light fur, twirling it delicately. Even the boys skin was a porcelain colour, and in the dimness shone with a cheery glow, though the boy looked everything but cheery. His deep obsidian eyes were distant and bland as he continuously pieced together a white puzzle, before tipping it out again and repeating the painfully boring process.

The boy's name was Near. And it was him that was first in line to success L, should the detectives life ever end. From a distance, Near didn't seem like a likely candidate to possess the IQ of the amount of digits in Pi, or him to have never studied in him life, yet received top marks on every single test that had been thrown at him. But what everybody would know about him, was that he was withdrawn, antisocial and lonely. Not that he'd ever admit to that. He had made it through his entire life depending on himself, alone, with nobody to trouble him. So why suddenly change now? He was surrounded by this shell, one that separated from from everybody else. But deep down inside, he wanted someone who he could depend on. He wanted... A friend.

A scattering sound echoed through his room as the hundreds of bland puzzle pieces were launched onto his floor, each individual one landing in a different place. _A friend... That would be strange. _Near thought, as he collected together the parts and shoving them into their box. Eyes scanning his room, expecting some kind of mysterious change or something exciting, Near was only met with bitter boredom. And damn did it suck.

* * *

_Click. Click. Click._

The obnoxious constant sound bounced off the walls, ringing in every bodies heads. But that wasn't the thing that made them flinch, oh no. There was something worse than a headache coming their way. As the sound grew louder and louder, the fear rushing through everyone was unbearable. Who would be the victim today?

_Snap._

A chunk of chocolate hanging from his grinning mouth, the azure eyed blonde smirked, leather jacket tightly hugging his figure. Heeled boots were on his feet, also made from the finest of black materials. The foil covered sweet treat in his hand was clutched tightly, as if his life depended on it. Strutting through the room, everyone cowered before him, whilst also sharing looks of admiration. The way he could so nonchalantly scare an entire room of students, and still look sexy doing it. Then again, leather seemed to make everything at least 20% cooler. Launching himself onto the love seat, sprawling his legs across it and placing his hands on the back of his head, Mello sighed in relief. The looks people gave him made him feel powerful, but kind of nervous. People expected alot from him, and he was here to please.

"You need to learn to stop scaring the shit out of everyone you look at, Melly." A redhead spoke swiftly, not daring to tear his eyes from the screen where he was currently fighting Ghiraham for what seemed like the millionth time (that bitch is fabulous but DAMN is he a pain!). Only chuckling darkly, Mello continued to relax.

"Where a the fun in that, Matt?" Mello smirked, looking at his stripe loving best friend, who was enthralled in his latest favourite craze; Skyward Sword. It never made sense to Mello, Matt's video game obsession. But then again, nobody ever questioned his chocoholicness, so maybe it was best to keep quiet about it, for now at least. Anyways, if Matt ever royally pissed Mello off, there was an easy way to get revenge. And that involved a stolen gun, a supply of bullets and all of Matt's gaming equipment. Genius. But then if he did that, his chocolate stash would be as good as dead, so he never wanted to be faced with that situation.

"Touche. So, how's it goin', MarshMelly?" Matt joked, a faint smile on his face, with bright eyes, though they were covered by the bright orange goggles that camouflauged them. Wincing at the childish name, Mello could already feel the anger swelling inside him. Glaring at there head, though his rage went noticed due to the trance Matt was caught it, Mello scoffed.

"Fuck you, Matteratta. Me, I've just been pickin' on the weirdo. You know how it is..." Mello had a strong hatred for a certain albino that would never rest. After all, Mello was second best in line for being the successor of L. And it made him so angry, the blood sweat and tears he put into the work, yet Near never bothered to look away from his precious toys. How is it that an antisocial twerp gets all the spotlight and Mello didn't? It was supposeD to be Mello at number one, and that stupid brat trailing behind him. And there was another thing. Near was like a fucking robot. He always sounded so neutral, like he never gives a shit, even when he was being beat up. One time when Mello's anger had gotten the most of him and he had unleashed it onto Near, the albino had just received the hits, muttering a "take as long as you want". That wasn't normal! Near wasn't normal! Exactly why Mello hated him. But Matt, on the other hand, thought differently on the situation.

"You know, hate is the first sign of love. Who knows, maybe you two can make little blonde albino babies together. I'll be the irresponsible Uncl-" Before Matt could even finish his sentence he was knocked over, forced down to the carpeted floor by a strong weight. Looking up, it only took the sight of a flash of blue to recognize who had interrupted his precious screen time. Grumbling and attempting to worn out of Mello's iron grip, Matt knew that his game wasn't paused.

"Melly, get the fuck off me you douchebag." Matt groaned, as Mello prevented himself from locking the twat into a choke hold. How dare hw say something as disgusting as that?! Being with that... thing. It just wasn't right in any way shape or form, even if that form was Near. It was just wrong, on so many different levels. And that comment was too far.

"I'm the douchebag? Well yeah, think twice before you sprout some shit like that again." Those were Mello's last words before he stormed out of the room, slamming the door violently behind him, causing the entire rooms inhabitants to stare in shock and silence at the blondes outburst. It wasn't just the shock of the sound, it was the fact that a pissed off Mello was on the loose. The teens could only hope that nobody ran into him, or there would be more than just an argument. The last time Mello had marched out like this was a few years back, and the consequences could have been fatal if Watari hadn't been there... Unlucky for everyone, their carer was currently away for the weekend, leaving the house unattended.

This would not end well.


	2. Chapter 2 - My Pleasure

__Seeing from your blinds eye,___  
___But you don't know me at all.__

* * *

Near sat in his usual strange position, surrounded by his newest project; The Great Wall Of Tarot Cards. It stretched throughout his entire room, concealing him from whoever might come through the door. It was his den, and that was how he liked it. Hiding, secluded, alone. Most would hate the idea, but Near found himself right at home surrounded by the countless cards. With intense precision, he placed a two of hearts near a seven of diamonds, making sure each movement he make was under no circumstances shaky. He needed to be firm, slow and steady. His breathing was slow and almost none existant and his heart rate had fell drastically. But he had grown used to this. After all, the slightest movement could send the entire model crumbling. The slightest mov-

Fast as a vulcher, the door swung open, the velocity of the force sending a waft of strong wind towards Near, sending the entire wall to the ground in one fair swoop. A great deal of annoyance gauged up inside of the albino, yet he kept his expression the same, not wanting to reveal his emotions which were currently to tear somebodies head off of their body. Quickly turning to see the culprit of the mass destruction, it was no surprise to smell a strong aroma of chocolate fill the entirety of Near's room, as a snapping sound was the only thing to be heard in the awkward silence.

"Does Mello require something?" Near asked, silently gathering all of the cards together, thousands of them shoved into a large pile. Eyes carefully watching each tiny movement, Mello found himself unable to answer, for he himself didn't truly know why he was there. Had he subconsciously ran to Near's room in his fit of rage? If so, why him? _To take my anger out on him. _Mello reminded himself, profusely refusing to believe anything otherwise.

"Or did Mello come here to take his anger out on me, like he always does?" Rising to his feet, Near could hear a breath hitch as he spoke. He had obviously made the correct assumption, but that also meant a great deal of pain for him. He didn't like being beaten up, it wasn't one of the nicest feelings. But he wasn't going to refuse anything. He couldn't. And he had no idea why, which was what hurt him the most. He couldn't refuse this teen that stood before him anything, even if that anything resulted in a few broken bones and a mass of bruises. _To help him out, that's it._

"Mello should hurry up, I haven't got all day." Near sighed, standing directly in front of the blonde, who was still shocked that Near had come to the conclusion almost before he himself had. Looking down at the boy, who was about 3/4 of his height, Mello saw the blank look on his face, and hated it so much. He knew Mello was going to injure him, yet he looked as solemn as ever. How was that even possible?

Raising his fist in preparation, Mello was about to make the first blow, when he began to stumble. His fist began to tremble, and his legs became weak. Near looked so small, so childish, so innocent... He couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to hit him. With one let attempt to throw a lunch, Mello groaned, throwing his fist strongly into the wall beside him, making a giant crater in the white plaster. Tilting his head, Near was confused for one of the first times ever.

"Can Mello not hurt me? Is Mello too afraid?" It was as though Near was taunting him, taunting him and his weakness. If Near showed any emotion in his voice, it would be a teasing one, a tone for children when bullying others. If he were a normal kid, Near would stick out his tongue, saying "Nananananana, Mello is a scared cat!" but he wasn't normal. He was far from it, and it drove Mello nuts.

"SHUT UP, NEAR!" Mello roared, grabbing the younger boys shoulders and pinning him against the wall. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Mello screamed like an infant, and he kept Near in place, who was trying to stop himself from shaking in fear. Mello's eyes were blazing in pure hatred, his nails were painfully digging in to the albino's shoulders, scarring them. He prevented Near from escaping as he breathed heavily, face contorted into a state of pure anger. Near slowly realized that it was his comment that had sparked this, and thus it was his duty to take responsibility for his actions. It was the logical thing to do.

"I'm sorry for saying that, and I hope Mello can forgive me." That voice, it sounded so sweet. Mello couldn't help but fall into a trance, as Near spoke, his voice tantalizingly soft. Oh how Mello lavished in it, oh how it echoed seductively through Mello's head, the feeling it gave him running straight to his crot-. Wait, what was he thinking? Near was his enemy, and always will be! So why was it that after so many years, was he having these thoughts. _Teenage hormones. _Mello convinced himself. _Fucking teenage hormones. I'm growing up, and my body wants to do certain things, that's the reason._

"I have a question for Mello..." Near started, gulping inaudibly before he spoke the rest, "Why has he pinned me against the wall?" That was when Mello snapped out of his thoughts, and realized the awkward position he had put both himself and the whitette into. Quickly pulling away, Mello didn't say anything before he marched out, a faint blush present on his pale cheeks.

* * *

"You pinned him against the fucking wall?" Matt asked, incredulous at his friends recallation of the event that had taken place just minutes beforehand. Mello could still hear the voice in his head, playing like a stuck record, and it was driving him crazy!

"Like I said, I don't know why I did it! I just did! Whatever, he's still a stupid little albino twat." Mello countered, sinking down into his seat, embarrassed. He couldn't even east chocolate at that point, though he still had some weird kind of craving. Sure, he had ate some of the sweat treat to satisfy the growing know in his stomach, but soon found that that wasn't what his body was searching for.

"Sounds like someones a little horny." Matt joked, though he was deadly serious. If Mello had done that to his worst enemy, then he must be really sex craved. Like some kind of rabid dog. Before he could react, he was pushed down once again, this time on a more comfortable surface. His guess had been correct then. Makes sense, he was number three after all. Matt could feel Mello's husky breath brush against his neck, the panting escaping from him clear of what he wanted.

"Shut the fuck up and help me." Mello grunted, straddling Matt, both of their crotches rubbing against each other through the tight leather and skinny jeans. Maneuvering himself so he was now on the top, a massive grin appeared on Matt's face.

"My pleasure."

* * *

**Wow, chapter 2 and things are already getting sexually frustrating! Hope you don't mind that I didn't write the kinky MattxMello, its midnight and my brain isn't in the porny mood. Sarry. ;-; Hope you enjoyed! (If any of this seems OOC please forgive me and tell me how to improve!) Also, I have it mapped out, this book is hopefully gonna have 22 chapters, including this one and the previous one! Plenty of action can go on in that time *wink wink nudge nudge tickle tickle***


	3. Chapter 3 - An Unfinished Past

_I've been here too_  
_Many times before! _

* * *

It wasn't Mello's intention to have sex with his best friend. In fact, it was far from it. Then again, looking back on it, the blonde didn't exactly know what he expected when he ran to Matt shouting for help. For the second time, the only thing to blame was hormones. It wasn't Mello's fault that he pinned his enemy against the wall, nor that he got his brains fucked out by a goggle wearing redhead. But somehow Mello found himself the cause of the recent events. It was his own subconscious act of wandering to Near's room that sparked this entire catastrophe. That set off another question in Mello's mind; Why had he _really _gone to the small albino's room?

Pacing the hallways angrily, no one daring to cross paths with him, knowing that contact would surely equal certain death; Mello tried to clear his thoughts. Why? Why had he not hurt Near when he had the chance!? The brat was basically asking for his own demise, so what had stopped him? But a stinging memory caused Mello to freeze immediately. He remembered the tinge of fear that had shown in the boy's eyes, the tiniest and most unnoticeable flinch when he had raised his fist. Near... Near showed fear. Even if it barely happened, it was still there!

"Near was afraid... He was afraid of me..." Mello wasn't sure whether this was a good or bad thing. Sure, Near was his enemy, who over the years gone by had thoroughly enjoyed causing him suffering and non stop bullying, but the chocoholic couldn't help but feel some kind of twang in his gut. Fear of having his chocolate removed by Watari? No, he could always sneak and steal some from the kitchen easier than 1, 2, 3. Bored of the same old reactions? Nope, not that. Sure, Near never bothered to show any signs of discomfort or hatred, but it was the rush of seeing his rival in pain that Mello got high off. So that left only one other option. Did Mello just not want to hurt the whitette?

Slapping his forehead roughly, Mello muttered a "stupid" before continuing to walk to some place he didn't know very well; the library. It wasn't possible, it wasn't practical. It wasn't... Mello. It was against his entire output. He and Near were rivals, through and through. His entire existence was revolving around a certain albino and nothing he could do would change that. If Near got better marks on a test than him (which he _always _did) then Mello would study for days on end. If Near skipped a meal (which he _always_ did), then Mello would take that as a sign that not eating increased brain power, and missed the meal too. If Near twirled his hair around his finger (which he _always _did), then Mello would eat some chocolate, because people already thought he was a girl, he was not about to fuel that factor.

On the whole, it appeared that every tiny move Near made was closely replicated by Mello, with a fair few exceptions. And it drove Mello to hell. That stupid kid was infecting his life with that lifeless dull look and distant approach to everything. That delicate touch he gave to anything he picked up, the feather lightness of his fingers not even smudging whatever he grabbed. His movements were never rough, they flowed gracefully, like a river. His childish attitude to everything, like his toys, his dice, his cards... Yet another object came in Mello's path. He had taken such an interest in Near that he had started monitoring his each and every movements... And it scared the shit out of the blonde.

Running his pale slender finger along the spines of many ripped, torn, ancient books with writings from hundreds of years in the past, each cover hiding an entire world. But Mello was never one for reading. A brisk wind swept in from an open window, making the blonde hair upon Mello's head flutter, the cold air sending shivers down Mello's body. But there was a reason Mello was in this specific place, and it wasn't for the quiet, the books or the atmosphere...

A scattering sound filled Mello's ears, and he smiled lightly. It was at this time in the day when Near was in the library, silently building models that just wouldn't fit into the small space of his bedroom. Not wanting to be caught watching the white haired boy, Mello made his attempt at a stealth mission, as he had witnessed several times whilst he had been as bored as to watch Matt play video games. Main objective; Don't get caught.

Peering his head slightly around a sharp corner, Mello spotted the albino out of the corner of his eyes, messing around with hundreds of pieces of dice. It must cost Watari a fortune to pay for all of those toys, but then again, chocolate didn't come cheap. Setting up some kind of base outside of the looming dice walls, giving him enough view as to see Near, Mello calmed down, lying comfortably on his stomach, merely watching Near play. He had no idea why he was doing this. In fact, he shouldn't have been doing this. But there he was, creeping on Near and watching him intently, not tearing his eyes from the child. It was funny to Mello, how Near put on the adult facade when he was around others, but when he was solitary, he was free. Free to finally be able to release his inner kid and just be normal again. That was doubtful though, for Near's entire life he was never allowed to be a child. Only a future successor. Maybe that was why he played with toys? He's reliving his lost past...

"Mello shouldn't be staring at me, it's creepy." It was those simple words that sent Mello tumbling from his trance, jumping up from his previous position and almost smashing the barrier Near had created. That is, the one made of dice. Shooting a glare at Near, Mello brushed imaginary dust from his leather trousers. How long had Near known he was there? Or more importantly, how long _had_ he been there? Mello was used to going off into daydreams, but never once had he been spying on somebody while he did... Maybe he had once, but he was young and stupid.

"You're creepy!" Mello snapped, arms crossed as he looked down at Near, now in the center of the wall. Though he never had proof, Mello swore he saw an eye roll. But it was hard to see, as Near's eyes were diluted and charcoal black, it was hard to make anything out in them.

"Why were you watching me?" Near ignored the narky comment, passing it off as another painfully terrible Mello comeback. The blonde had never been the best at insults, and his hair colour backed up that fact. But Near was still very confused as to why Mello was sneaking and watching him, and Near had a logical answer to everything! This was something he couldn't figure out... And he was desperate to know the answer. There was a quench in his gut, and Near silenced the feeling, knowing that he wouldn't be satisfied until he knew.

"Why do you care?" Yet another offhand comment from the most sarcastic boy in Wammy's.

"I asked first." Near pressed, the feeling swirling in his stomach not ceasing. Mello needed to stop being so goddamn difficult!

"Because I wanted to see what it was with you and those fucking toys, okay?" Mello's short, snappy patience was wearing thin. Near needed to stop being so goddamn difficult.

As they both stared at each other, it was like a miniture war had broke loose in the library, except it raged in the two boys minds. Both of them were defending themselves, shooting attacks as a warning. It wasn't bad yet. Soon all hell would break loose, and things would turn physical. Near was never the athletic type, so he would be the one receiving the damage. Though thanks to previous events, he knew Mello wouldn't hurt him, also another question he wanted answering, pronto.

Mello hated being in situations like this. And despite only happening once in the past, the results were grave...

* * *

It was a couple years back, on a boiling summer's day. Most of Wammy's house was aimlessly wandering the yard, as it was one of those few times they would get to play in the harsh sun. It was different. It was good. Though without anyone realizing, there was a battle going on in the house. What had started from a simple comment on Mello's chocolate obsession, had started a full blown fight.

Karma was someone who spoke his mind, even if it was horrible or would hurt someone. And it did.

"You know, you'll get diabetes if you keep eating chocolate like a pig, fatty." He had broken so many rules in Mello's book.

1) He had personally insulted Mello, and chocolate.

2) He basically threatened Mello with a disease.

3) He was an asshole anyway, the consequences were only waiting to be unleashed onto him.

It wasn't long before Mello had pounced, punches being thrown left right and center. Of course, the blonde had received a fair few hits, but not enough to make him upset. Kick after kick after kick. Normally, Mello would have stopped by now, spitting on the bloody kid before walking away, sassily. But oh no, that wasn't the case this time. Mello and Karma had always been enemies, but for the reason that they hated each other's guts for no other reason that they were both Matt's best friends. Jealousy was the main cause of the hatred and friction between the two.

He didn't stop. His mind ordered his body to walk away, but he couldn't. It was easy to understand why. He was unleashing all of his burning rage onto the quivering and broken body beneath him, as they screamed for mercy. But they didn't get it. Blood all across the carpet, Mello was finally done as he snapped back into reality. Backing away in fear, he realized what he had done. Karma wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing. The next moments went past in a blur, and were foggy and unknown. All Mello knew was that Karma never returned to Wammy's after that performance. Nobody even spoke of his name.

That was the day that Karma became a forgotten memory and a myth. That was the day Mello realized his power and ruthlessness.

* * *

When the memory had finished, Mello instantly backed away from Near. Would that happen to him again!? What if the target was Near this time! A compelling feeling hidden deep within Mello controlled his actions, as he hastily sped out of the library, leaving a blinking Near behind him. Why had Mello stormed off like that? Did he do something wrong? Sighing, Near brung his usual knee to his chest, and resumed where he had left off, mentally trying to figure out the hardest mystery he had ever had to attempt to solve; Mello.


	4. Chapter 4 - Matt's Broken Fantasy

**I think this chapter has some form of rape in it... I'm not sure if it's rape, cause nobody gets penetrated but... Yeah. Take it.**

_And your tears don't mean a thing_  
_I only come when you scream_  
_I told you_

It had been weeks since Mello's outburst, and since then, he had been avoiding Near like the plague. Nobody else really noticed, as this was probably another Mello plan to get the edge on his competition. But that wasn't the case this time, and the only person who noticed Mello's unruly behaviour was...

"Melly, what's up? And don't you dare fucking say nothing. I've been your best friend for years, I know this shit." Matt grunted, obviously annoyed with everything that had been going on. Matt knew every little thing about Mello, and this was going against the blondes previous antics; the way he was more perked up than usual in his seat, as if he were expecting a shinigami to jump out and drag him to hell. The way he had been eating a strictly smaller amount of chocolate, about one bar per hour, opposed to his normal one per twenty minutes. (Matt highly doubted that the boy was dieting, as he was already matchstick thin) And the way that as soon as a certain white haired pest stepped into the room, Mello would leave without uttering a single word. Despite how others would have viewed it, taking note of Mello's every action was completely fine, according to the goggle wearing smoker. (Nobody had any idea of how he could take note of these moves, as Matt's eyes were always glued to his game.)

"Wait, are you and Near in some kind of twisted love thing and he found out that you and me had se-" Before Matt could finish his sentence, a sharp pain hit his temple, as Mello glared down at him viciously. If looks could kill, then the red head would have been to hell and back, had all of his limbs removed in a torturous manner and had to have visited a boy bands concert without anything to keep his mind stimulated. AKA- Some form of console.

"I swear to God, Matt..." The blonde mumbled harshly, outraged at the mere thought of being in some kind of relationship with Near. It wasn't the first time Matt had sunk as low as to say something that devious, because he knew it pissed Mello off to no extent. Just thinking about it... White hair clashing with blonde as all of that merged with the mysterious amber of the setting sun, as their hands sat entwined with one another, the translucent ocean lapping gently against the warm beach sand, as the two boys slowly leaned into each other, their lips only a fraction apart-

"OH GOD!" Mello schreeched into a pillow, his face contorted into a horrified ghastly pale. He felt so dirty and unworthy as he had had that thought, it had been so vivid, so real... So... Strangely alluring. No! What was he thinking? His worst enemy, Near. He shouldn't have been thinking this, but he couldn't help it. The brat had infected Mello's mind, as the poisen wasn't leaving any time soon. If only he hadn't have looked so cute, then none of this would have been happening. Mello would continue being the obnoxious twat he had always been, Near would be his silent opponent, and peace at Wammy's would be restored.

But no. Out of everybody to start to fall for, it was Near. Mello never knew he was into guys, but then again, he had never really digged chicks. But even if he _was _gay, he could have fell for a hot teenage heartthrob like Matt, the one guy that he had a sexual friendship with. Surely if you are conciousnof fucking someone, and it was your sober choice, then they are the person you should love. What was logic anymore? If all of this was, against Mello's will, actually happening, then there was no logically choice or answer for anything anymore. Only stupid assumptions and sheer guesswork.

"Melly, you can tell me anything, bro." Matt had genuinely paused his game, turned from the screen and crouched beside his best friend with benefits. If it weren't in Mello's bedroom, then other people would probably be shocked to witness the once in a lifetime moment. And that meant something in Wammy's. Muffling something inaudible into the pillow, Mello groaned, realizing Matt couldn't understand a word of that. Sitting upright, head pillowed in the palms of his hands, Mello sighed, knowing that his friend wouldn't give up easily. Time to throw in the towell.

"I think I might like Near..." Mello whispered, not wanting to say it out loud. It was his only conclusion, and it made no sense. But since when did anything about his life make sense? Breath hitched, eyes wide, heart slowly snapping into pieces, Matt had to do a double take. There was no way... The boy thought it was just hormones acting crazy that caused Mello to act that way towards Near, but now the truth was out... Holding back his sadness, Matt knew he had to contain his feelings. For Mello.

"What makes you think that?" There was a tinge of hatred lacing his voice, though it went unnoticed. Every second, another heart piece broke. Its not like Matt wanted to feel the way he did but... That's just how it was. Matt loved Mello. The blonde, despite his hard shell and seeming to have no feelings other than a burning hatred for seemingly everyone, was always there for Matt. Even if it was just being by his side while fighting the final boss or there to cover is when he had done something wrong. All the way to refusing a contract to move to Japan on a murder case just to stay with the redhead. And somewhere, deep inside, Matt thought that somewhere along the line, Mello had felt the same. But that entire fantasy fell apart when those crushing words hit Matt's ears. It wasn't like he was shocked, all the goggled teen did was slow the chocoholic down. And it fucking sucked.

"I don't know! That's my problem!" Mello groaned, racking his brains for any indication if desire for the albino. There had only been one time, and it had been weeks ago. He needed advice on this, he needed help. But the answer that left Matt was nowhere near what he had been expecting...

"Your problem, not mine." Matt snapped, his voice cracking as he grabbed his DS and left. What had gotten into him? Matt would usual help, but no. The only thing he gave the blonde was an empty feeling and a horrible sense of lonliness. There had been something in his eyes... A spark. A spark of... Jealously? No way, that would only matter if...

"Idiot!" Mello mumbled, slapping his own forehead. It was so obvious. Why Matt had always stayed by his side, performed his every order with a joking stiffle at the start, why he had seemed so pissed when Near was brought into the conversation. How had nobody noticed sooner?! Cursing himself for being such a blind bastard, Mello had to keep himself calm and prevent himself from running after the smoker. Matt needed time to calm down, to get his head around all of this. And thinking about it, so did Mello.

*-.*-.*-..-*.-*.-*

Surrounded by his robots, Near grabbed a hold of his treasured red and white robot, as it smashed into the others. The only light coming into his room was streaming through the open window, that Watari refused to let Near close. Its not like the albino despised fresh air, it just reminded him too much of when he wasn't as withdrawn. Out of all the memories to get, his were about when he was free to be a kid. Not that he would admit that, after all, he had a reputation to uphold. How else would he become the newest L?

In all acutality, Near honestly didn't like L all that much. Meanwhile, his blonde counterpart practically worshipped the detective. Near wasn't too sure though. He thought L was too shady, too untrustworthy. On the whole, if it came down to it, he would never trust the detective. Forgetting about his current trail of thought, his mind was turned to a much more complex issue. That being the blonde boy that had done the most impossible thing in Wammy's; left Near completely and utterly clueless. It wasn't just that thing that happened a few weeks ago, it was also the events that took place afterwards.

Mello was avoiding him.

And Near had no idea why.

If somebody bothered to wonder why he cared so much about that, then Near would reply with a "I dont, I just feel like he's planning something." but to himself, there was only one answer to his question. He was intregued. He wanted to find out more about this certain chocolholic that had invaded his brain. Near could brely keep up with schoolwork, for his mind as knotted around millions of possible solutions that made no sense. Maybe Mello was just being annoying? But maybe, just maybe, he had feelings for-

**BAHM!**

Just like that, the door flung open, and a familiar flash of blonde worriedly reminded Near of previous events. Wait! This was the chance Near was waiting for! The chance to _finally _figure out what the hell was happening! But before Near could even open his mouth to speak, something knocked the air out of him and he crashed to the floor, a painfully sharp sting running up his back. _What the hell?!_

A pair of pale hands sat prominantly either side of Near's head, the white hair tickling their fingers and sending a shiver up their owners spine. Near couldn't help but yelp as he realized what was happening. He quickly silenced himself, setting up his usual calm facade, though he just help but squirm under the body that was straddling him.

"What is Mello doin-" He couldn't even finish, as soon his mouth became preoccupied. Near tried to push him away, but the older boy had the upper edge and body strength. All Near could do was struggle as his arms were pinned down and Mello's actions turned more harsh and serious. So many things were running through Near's mind as Mello's soft lips melted with his, though he was in no position to kiss back. Even if a nagging voice in the back of his mind told him to. To Near's surprise and horror, the most prominant thought racing through his head was, _"Tastes like chocolate._"

Summoning all of his puny strength, Near managed to push Mello away from him enough to say, "Stop it." Mello didn't stop. The blonde trailed from Near's lips, which were quiverijg, to Near's neck, biting at the fragile skin with a hunger chocolate couldn't fulfil. He could feel Near shakingform underneath him but Mello didn't care. This was what he wanted. Nipping, chewing, licking; Mello didn't leave a spot of albino skin untouched. Mello knew that Near wanted him to leave and never come back, but before he left, there was only one thing he wanted from the whitette.

Seductively trailing a hand under Near's shirt and running it across the smaller boys skinny stomach. Tickling the inside of the boys thigh longingly. Passionately attacking the boys lips with his own, tongues moulding together. He could feel the brat push him away, but Mello still hadn't got what he set out to get, or more rather, _hear. _Now slightly annoyed of Near's lack of reaction, Mello pushed his face against the boys ear, growling in a warning tone, "I won't leave until I make you scream." Mello needed that and that only. He needed all of the emotions he had never received bundled up into one almighty screech.

He continued. Doing the same things over and over and over. That was until his patience was wearing thin, and he remembered some of the things Matt had taught him during their late night 'fun'. Pausing for a moment, Mello didn't bother to ask Near for permission, knowing the answer was already no. He toyed with the waistband of Near's pajama pants for a while, before smirking darkly and slipping his hand into the cotton material, heart pounding. If this was what it took, then so be it. He would do anything to make this happen, and he wouldn't stop for anything...

That was before water splash onto Mello's black shirt. He didn't have a drink with him, so the only way this had happened was if... No. No this wasnt part of the plan.

Near was crying.

And it was all Mello's fault.


	5. Chapter 5 - He Didn't Get It

**Sorry it's so late! I got put on report, my laptop broke and I'm being made to do all my homework. It's a NIGHTMARE. And I'm trying to watch more anime than I can and just... Gr! Anyways, enjoy this! WARNING: CONTAINS MATTXMELLO SMUT. Don't worry, baby. NearxMello will happen soon! And can I quickly point out that in THIS. FANFIC. (This one that you are reading right now.) **

**Mello = 16**

**Near = 14**

**Matt = 17**

**(I know that doesn't go with canon, but FUCK THAT. I am under no circumstances adding the Kira case, cause we all know how that ends. So yeah. Here. Take what ya get.~)**

* * *

_Child don't follow me home_  
_You're just too perfect for my hands to hold _

* * *

The salty tears had broken past Near's emotionless facade and were now staining the white material that barely covered his chest. Mentally, Near was creaming at himself. He had let Mello know how he was feeling, and what was worse, for the first time in years... Near had cried. It wasn't something he let go lightly, as it was showing weakness. But here he was; A defenseless little boy shivering as he was being touched. His heart was pounding as the blood rushed to his ears. This was a situation he never wanted to be in. And it scared him.

Eyes shut tightly, as a tiny tear rushed down his cheek, Near sorrowfully waited for Mello's next move. If the blonde really wanted to do this, then he better get it over with fast. Near had no idea how to protect himself, he had never had to. He was always alone, nobody ever bothered him, he was fine with that. Well, _almost _everyone. Mello had been the only one to ever interact with him, even if it was just through violence. Mello was just causing him pain, bur at least he had noticed Near. Of course, there was the exception of Linda, but she rarely ever popped up. The chocoholic was always in Near's shadow. But now, it was Near in Mello's shadow. Literally.

Underneath the leather coloured body that held him in place, Near could smell the strong aroma of chocolate lingering around Mello. The delightful mix of bitter and sweet, swirling around the blonde like perfume. The parts of Mello's skin that wee uncovered, left a desirable slightly baked tan in it's place. Strands of custard coloured hair brushed against Near's stomach, sending shivers down the albino's spine. Yet, something changed. Mello's breath had hitched, and he seemed to be frozen solid; as still as a statue. The once devious glint in his eyes had faded to a look of true shock and horror.

"Near... I..." Mello could barely choke the words out as they stuck to the back of his throat, which had dried. Standing up, stiff as a board, Mello looked down at his hands, as though he had just killed somebody. He himself was shaking. Why had he done that? How had he done that? The glinting of that lone teardrop forever sat pictured in Mello's mind, as he looked down on the young boy. He wasn't able to control himself, and in doing so...

"I'm sorry." Mello whispered almost silently, before sprinting out of the room, not turned back. His mind was full of racing thoughts that replayed endlessly through his mind. What if he hadn't have stopped? How far would he have gone? Mello could imagine it. Near gripping the bedsheets tightly, a contorted look of pleasure on his face. Sweat dripping from the pale boys forehead as he moaned loudly, ready to scream in ago- NO!

Slamming his own bedroom door,Mello sunk down, head furrowed in his hands. He tried to get rid of the horrible image, but the more he tried, the more graphic it became. He felt like he could heard it, he could feel it, he could see it... Screaming, Mello shook his head vigorously/ He needed to stop thinking these things! Or else what would happen? How would everyone react to finding out that Mello came close to raping his opponent? Or how much he wanted to continue, even if his heart and every bone in his body told him that it was wrong. A loud rapping on the door stopped the blondes thoughts, and his attention turned to the door rather than today's events. There were only two people that would come to Mello's room at this time. And those were Watari and... Matt.

"Melly, open the fucking door or I'll break it down." Matt shouted angrily, basically punching the door by this time. Flinching at the harsh tone of the redheads words, Mello sighed deeply, knowing he had no choice. It was either have his door smashed down and then face the wrath of Matt, or skip the door and face Matt regardless. Buttshuffling out of the way of the door, the hunking piece of oak almost immediately swung open, revealing a very pissed off Matt, who's cigarette was dangling precariously out of his mouth, only multiplying the sudden rush of fear Mello felt. After what had just happened, he wasn't prepared for this.

"What the hell happened you fucktard?!" Matt scowled heavily at Mello, as he wasn't ready to believe some fake fairy story. Not today. Mello had screamed, and Matt was on the case to find out why. And he would find out. Even though he had been rejected and overall thrown away by the blonde, he still had feelings for Mello, in friendship and out of love. It wasn't like he wanted to trail after the boy, but who was he kidding. What else was he to do? (Other than play video games, but even that needs a break, expecially when you have a pounding headache.)

Looking Matt dead in the eyes, Mello had no control over his actions, as he clearly spoke the words, "I was wrong." Eyes wide, Matt needed to do a double take. Did that mean... That Mello... A devlish smirk on his face, Matt's eyes flashed with a strange feeling, before he uttered the words, "Took you long enough." It was different this time, or so Matt thought. He thought that it wasn't just those rare occasions that their friendship gained benefits due to certain hormones. He thought this was love. He was wrong, but Mello would never tell him. He would take it to the grave.

A grin took over Mello's own face, before he smashed his lips into Matt's. Their mouths moved harshly, yet at the same time, moulded perfectly. Swiping his saliva coated tongue across Mello's bottom lip, Matt begged for access, craving this. Teasingly, Mello kept his mouth shut, as Matt grunted grumpily. In a heated move, Matt slipped his hand down Mello's leather pants (a difficult task indeed), groping the manhood that rested in his boxers. Gasping as a sensation of pleasure shot through him, Mello blushed. Now that he had the chance, Matt's tongue slivered into Mello's mouth, masaging the inside and exploring every part of it.

While Matt was preocupied, Mello began to lift the redheads striped sweater off of him, the pale skin he was greeted by was perfectly untainted and untouched. Not for much longer. Breaking away from the kiss, Mello made his way down to Matt's stomach, smirking as he bit down on pieces of skin, hearing Matt's moans get progressively louder as his teeth clamped down harder. Mello was never one to be the uke, nor was Matt. It was war of the angsty teenagers.

Knotting his hands in the fluffly blondeness of Mello's hair, Matt's moans never ceased. Fairly soon, he had had enough of being on the bottom. Without hesitation, Matt stripped Mello of his shirt before flipping them over so that he was on top. Enough of the waiting, it's time. Abruptly pushing his hand against the buldge in Mello's pants, he delicately unzipped the leather, discarding them before licking his lips hungrily, eyeing the food before him...

_Knock knock. _

It wasn't Watari, noted Mello. Watari knocked more roughly, though not as harshly as Matt. And nobody would be looking for him, apart from...

Near.

Hadn't the albino gotten the message? Mello had almost raped the boy, so why did he continue to follow him? Doesn't he know the risks? Mello was going to reply, but was quickly stopped as a hand clasped over his mouth. Matt hissed into Mello's ear, "Look at yourself! You're almost naked you fucking idiot!" Pushing Matt down under the bed, and wrapping a gown around himself, Mello made sure no evidence could be spotted. Perfect.

He opened the door, rubbing his eyes and fake yawning, as though he had been sleeping the entire time. Looking at Near, an eyebrow raised, Mello was about to speak, but was immediately cut off. He felt something touch his lips, and couldn't believe what was happening.

Near just didn't get it.

How did Mello know this?

Because the two were now kissing in the doorway.


	6. Chapter 6 - Slip Of The Tonque

**Holy Atem, what is this majestic son of a bitch that you are reading right now? It can't be an update... CAN IT?! Holy *beep* on a *beep* sandwich with a side of extra *beep* **

* * *

_If you choose to stay you'll throw it all away!_

_And I just want to take your innocence... _

* * *

The kiss was weak and shaky in the beginning, mainly because Near had no choice but to stand on his tip toes while he did. Though soon, Mello fell out of his pool of shock and became purely involved in what was happening. He knew that Matt's blazing eyes were locked onto him right now, but he took no notice. Near had initiated this, so why not make the most of it? Though a tinging feeling in the back of Mello's mind was screaming at him; convincing him that he might not be able to stop this time... But it was too late for going back now.

The sugar sweet chocolate taste of his own lips merged with the tangy zest of Near's own citris ones (the albino had recently developed a strange liking to oranges, of all the things to have an addiction to!). However, their own individual flavours wasn't the only thing that mixed while they kissed. Mello distinctly showed a large proportion of lust and want, with a fair share of hatred. Near on the other hand, was merely curiosity. He wanted to know what Mello wanted with him. That was all...

_That was all... It had to be... _

Suddenly, Near felt a shock wave up his spine as he fell to the thick oak ground with a massive thud. The air knocked out of him, the whitette knew who had pushed him instantly. It wasn't hard to spot that Matt had feelings for Mello. In fact, in Wammy's, people set their bets about their relationship. Some bet they were already having sex; some said that Matt was a complete closet case; others reckoned they were both in a full on relationship. Rumours were also spreading that they were officially engaged in the Fall, and were thinking of a Spring wedding. Of course, all of these were just Chinese whispers.

Even so, whenever Near heard people talking about it, he had always felt obliged to tell them otherwise. He didn't want Mello to be known as that gay guy who was having sex with a video game freak! They might have been mortal enemies, but Near cared for that blonde that always made things a competition. Actually, Near had never intended on being Mello's enemy, it was just the chocoholic and his rash decisions that caused the feud. If they had a chance to be friends, Near would accept it, for one reason:

Nobody interested him, other than Mello.

Other people were so bland and boring. Over the years, they had each gone into their little groups, and even then, Near wasn't bothered by their existence. They never spoke to him, he never spoke to them. And he was thankful nobody tried to talk to him, as he much prefer ed being alone. Or at least, wanted peace and quiet, not necessarily to be alone forever. That's what he was, though. He thought he would never be noticed or acknowledged, until that blasted boy came along and changed it. Of course, he was being hurt and pushed around, but that was better than being alone. It was much better than being secluded in his own mind, oh yes. Anything was better than that hell.

"What the hell, Mello?! Why did you just let him do that?!" Near could hear Matt yell, anger fueling his voice to the very core. Near had had no idea that Matt was there, until he had heard peculiar noises coming from Mello's room. That might have been why he kissed so hastily. Those horrible sounds were sickening, and Near wanted nothing else but to put an end to them forever. The grunts from Matt, the moans from Mello. Disgusting.

"Dude, you can't blame me, he was the one that did it!" Mello snapped, arms crossed and lip pouted in a very childish mannor. Near could have broken a smile if it weren't for the situation that he was in. Even though he felt like he should have added something to the conversation, the albino kept quiet, and watched the situation before him unfold. It was when they were mad that Near could see Matt and Mello's rage filled sides the best. Matt was defencive and protective. Mello was snappy and terrible with comebacks. Neither of them would lose, which left a very bad situation when the fighting was with each other.

"Didn't mean you couldn't push him away, dumb fuck!" Matt's patience was slipping away every second that passed. It was clear to Near that he really rad royally fucked everything up. Why did he have to get involved in the first place? Mello and Matt were quite obviously happy together, so why in L's name had you interfered with such a strange relationship, that despite looking rough and unworking on the outside, was truly sweet if you thought about it. Even if they fought, the two boys would stay best friends. Together. Forever.

Maybe that was what grinded Near's gears so much. He hated to see the two boys together. That on it's own is horrifying, yet the reasons why are even more confuzing. And Near was meant to know everything. It was possible that Near had always felt something for Mello; not knowing it. It made sense, two worst rivals, who wanted to be better than each other at everything falling in... Near shivered. He had always hated the word love. It meant that you would have to be with someone and trust them despite whatever happened. Near hated that. Because people betray and leave as quickly as they come and love. And anyways, the little albino had never experienced any of these feelings before, so it was hard to decipher whether it was love or just a longing for friendship.

That was, until, Mello kissed him. At that moment, the equations and numbers; the logical answers and solutions; the time he spent trying to figure out the blonde... All of those tumbled down in one instant. The walls he built up to stop him from developing feelings shattered. And Near would have savoured that moment, but the thing was... It hurt.

When Mello had him pinned, it hurt. When Mello was straddling him, it hurt. When Melllo's lips were on his, it hurt.

It hurt because all that he could be reminded of was his past, the one thing he had been trying to escape. He knew that it was Mello essentially raping him, but he could just think of-

"Well, why don't I try something?" It seemed like Matt had had enough of these games as he yanked Near to his feet with one swift movement, before glaring at him harshly, making Near inwardly squirm. Seeing no reaction, Matt leaned in, his face getting closer to Near's as he licked his dry lips, which were on a crash course with Near's. Mello's face had gone from a confuzed look to a contorted look of shock and horror.

"Matt stop it! He doesn't like being touched!" Mello quickly realized what he had said and clasped a hand over his mouth, knowing he had essentially just revealed everything. It was all over, Matt now knew.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know," Matt turned to Mello, a rage overflowing him as Mello's words hit him like an earthquake. "But tell me, Melly... How did _you _know?"

At this moment, only one word ran through Mello's head:

Shit.


	7. Chapter 7 - Quite The Sadist

_Is this what you wanted?_  
_Did I make your dreams come true? _

* * *

Mello was well and truly fucked now. Thanks to his little mistaka, Matt knew exactly what had happened. Or at least closer than the blonde intended. At that point, Mello wanted to tell Matt everything. The longing of his mouth on Near's, despite them being mortal enemies. The event of a few weeks ago, which had literally ended in tears. A compelling thought that whenever he sees the albinos face to just kiss him... It was still unclear to Mello why he was having these feelings, and why they were so strong. It's not as though Near provided anything Matt couldn't... Or did he?

"The only way you would know that, is if you touched him." Matt continued, stepping closer to Mello, eyes flashing with so many feelings. Jealously over Mello being in love with another; something he never thought would develop from a little incident to a full blown infatuation. Pain, from having lusted after the blonde for so long, yet being discarded like a piece of gum from a shoe. Anger, for all his efforts of being there for Mello; caring for him, being a backup even if he wanted to be the main love. And most of all... Hurt. Mello could have just confessed (Mello had actually weeks ago, but Matt had just taken that as a schoolgirl crush phase). Matt wouldn't have agreed to start with, but it would be better than finding out like this!

"So what if I have?!" Mello yelled, his patience already lost. For a split second, Matt was taken aback by the infuriated outburst, but he knew what he had said had struck a nerve. Matt glared at Mello for a moment, but as he stared into the deep aqua that flooded Mello's eyes, and the determination swirling around in them, Matt knew he couldn't stay mad at him. His face softened, as he approached Mello, before slinging his stripe covered arms around Mello's toned body, and hugging the everlasting life out of the blonde.

"You could have just told me, you stupid bastard," Pulling away from Mello, arms still attached to his shoulders as he held the boy at arms length, Matt smirked. "I'm just seriously fucking jealous and I have no idea what in God's name you see in that little scrawny twat, is all." Mello raised an eyebrow. This wasn't like Matt. The redhead he knew would keep fighting until the other person surrendered. He would stay up until the dead hours of the night shouting until his throat was raw. If Matt was jealous, he wouldn't let it go this lightly. Pushing the thoughts aside, Mello smiled back at Matt. Maybe he should just take this as a good sign. So he ignored the pulling feeling telling him that this wasnt his Matt.

After all, people change.

**_TIMESKIP_ **

As Mello sauntered back to his bedroom, his mind recalled the days events. But as he did so, he realized something. Near had kissed him, even after he had almost raoed the boy. That piqued his strongest interest, as anyone with half a brain would immediately abandon all plans of friendship or a relationship with a person who had done what Mello had. Pausing in his footsteps, he knew exactly what that kiss meant. Licking his lips hungrily, the very thought of it gave him cravings. Near had given him an invitation.

Without even having his mind grasped exactly what he was doing, he was at Near's doorway, a quench of lust sweeping through his soul and filling his mind. Ignoring manners, Mello pushed open the door with a great amount of force, not wanted to waste a single second.

"You gave me an open invite Near, and I'm gonna make the most of it." With that, Mello didn't allow the pipsqueak any speech. His lips smashed into Near's, hard enough to bruise, and his tongue slivered across Near's bottom lip, begging for access. When he didn't recieve it, he noticed the younger boy still in shock. He guessed that's what happened when you forcibly kissed someone without their permission. Impatient as ever, Mello trailed a slender hand across Near's lower back tantalizingly, leaving his touch across the pale porcelain skin like a fire in a forest. His hand reached the waistband of Near's pajama pants and teasingly fiddled with the elastic, feeling the boy shiver beneath hi-

"Near, are you awake?" The elderly voice was accompanied by a knock on the door, and both boys shared a look of horror as they realised who it was. Watari! If he saw Near and Mello like this, (a tangled heap on the floor) that would be bound to spring a few questions. Scratch that, it would be an entire interogation. Mello needed an escape, and fast! Eyes scanning the white room around him, Mello stopped searching when his eyes locked with Near's closet. Holding a finger to his lips as a sign to Near, Mello silently slipped away, easing the closet door open before climbing inside, cursing the tiny amount of space he was greeted with. Flashing Near a thumbs up, Mello shut the door as quietly as it had opened.

"Come in." Near answered, faking sleepiness in an attempt to rid himself of Watari quickly. The door creaked open, revealing the kindly old man. Watari stepped inside, looking around slightly.

"Sorry to intrude, but there is something very important that I must tell you." Watari said, getting closer to the small boy. Mello's ears perked up as he heard his, and he honed his senses, not wanted to miss a single word of this. If Watari was telling Near alone, then Mello had to know what it was. Even if he had developed feelings for the limey bastard, he still wanted to at least have an edge when it came to the competition. This might have to do with studying or test results, and those were second of Mello's list of importance.

"I have just recieved some exciting news from L himself," Watari held his breath after starting, leaving unbeknown to him, two boys interested. "And he wants you to leave Wammy's and come with him for a special case." Mello's eyes widened and his breath hitched. If this had happened months before, the only thing in his mind would be why only Near, and not him. And even if that thought still remained, another major thing influenced Mello's opinion on the current event, but to prove this, he needed to find out when Near would be leaving,

"And when would my departure be?" Near asked, as emotionless as ever. He looked at Watari blandly, seeming not to care. And he didn't. Did he?

"L said as soon as possible... So the flight is booked for tomorrow, nine am." Mello's thought had been proven. Near would have to leave before Melllo could do anything to him, unless it was tonight. If Near left, the only thing Mello would have is an empty fantasy and a longing for so many things. He wanted to hear Near scream, as sadistic as it may sound. But then again, Mello had to admit he enjoyed other peoples pain. When him and Matt had sex, what he enjoyed more than the actual pleasure, was the excitement of hearing Matt cry out, moaning and groaning in a state of mixed emotions. He knew that what he did hurt Matt, and it gave him a sense of owning and power.

But Near was leaving.

Mello would never claim ownership of his prize if it fell from his grasp before he could fully hold him.

"Mello can come out now." Near said mindlessly as Watari exited the room. The blonde scrambled out of the cramped space, pouncing on Near, needing one thing to sustain him before the whitette left him. He forced Near's top off, before grinning and leaning into a fragile shoulder.

A rush of adrenaline ran through him as he heard an exasperated cry of pain escape Near's mouth, and as he felt the metalic taste of blood hit his tongue. He savoured the sweet taste of the oozing red liquid, as his teeth lay sunk into Near's skin.

"You're acting like Beyond..." The words escaped Near's lips before he could think about what problems it would cause.

* * *

**If you don't know who Beyond is, then you should be ashamed to call yourself a Death Note fan. Just kidding. He's Beyond Birthday, the second person that Watari brought into Wammy's. He was always refered to as a backup for L, and he hated it. So he ran away, and intended on becoming the World's Greatest Criminal. (He was insane...) He was arrested, and while Light was on his killing spree, he killed Beyond in prison. (So he's not dead yet! I sense an actual plot coming along!)**

**The reason Near compared him to Beyond was because rumours say that Beyond was a cannibal and ate his victims afterwoods. This is not confirmed... In actual Death Note, *winkwinknudgenudgetickletickle***


	8. Chapter 8 - Encounter With A Psychopath

**Warning: Contains blood and mentions of rape. Proceed with caution. **

* * *

_You're sitting in a corner_  
_Wondering what you got into... _

* * *

As he sunk into the gray leather seat that he sat perched upon, Near's hand traced his shoulder, flinching slightly everytime his hand brushed the slowly healing bite mark. Ever since Mello had marked him, the "seal of ownership" as Mello called it, started to bruise, a horrible purple surrounding the scruffy puncture marks. The albino slumped, elbow resting on the arm rest beside him as he stared distantly out of the airplane window, watching as fluffy white clouds passed, every moment he spent looking repeatedly reminding him how far away from home he was...

Near felt a shiver run down his spine, as the feeling of being bitten resonated through his mind, the entire scene plaing out in his head on an endless loop. He could still remember the piercing sting as his skin was penetrated by the blonde boys razor teeth; the wooziness he felt as a seemingly limitless supply of blood leaked from his body;the sinking feeling in his gut as he saw his own crimson blood smeared around Mello's mouth, as he stared hungrily... It reminded him too much of-

Shaking his head, Near banished the reminising memories, not wanting to relive them in the slightest. Not now, not ever.

"Near, do you need anything?" Watari asked kindly, coming from his previous position in the flight attendants department (Watari had a nack for telling people how to do their jobs properly, as he would only take the best. Which was exactly the reason Near was on this private jet in the first place!) Looking up from his mindless staring, Near's charcoal black eyes pondered the thought for a moment, before taking a strand of his hair and twiddling it around his finger thoughtfully.

"Some chocolate, if I could." Near mumbled, as Watari promptly raised an eyebrow at the boys strange request. Since when had the boy ever had a sweet tooth? Not bothering to pry, as he knew that would only cause him greater confusion, the elderly man nodded, attempting to figure out why on earth Near would ask for something so sugary. Then again, Near's tastes seemed to change like the weather, but still. And that's when Watari broke a smile. There was only one other lad at Wammy's that had such an interest in chocolate.

After retrieving the foil covered treat, Watari passed the bar over to Near, amused at his findings. Near managed to notice the budding smirk on Watari's face, and questioned it. "What has Watari so happy?" He asked, inspecting the situation thoroughly. Nothing Near had done had caused this, unless... Of course, Near reminded himself, what kind of assistant for L would Watari be if he didn't question and look further into everything. So Watari knew Near's ulterior motive for asking for chocolate.

It reminded him of who Near refered to as Nice Mello. The boy he grew to have an interest in. However, the boy last night was not NM. The boy who marked him was Beyond Mello. Or at least, that's what Near wanted to believe. And trust it, he truly wanted that to be the case.

"Missing Mello?" Watari asked, not bothering to beat around the bush and avoid asking the question. Holding in a complete revealing of his true feelings, Near took a slight deep breath, before replying with a simple, "No." The boys stubborness reminded Watari of a childish kid, except the whitette wasn't pouting, nor snapping back. He was merely sticking by his opinion strongly, but as though he was his age, but not a succesor for L. He was just a normal kid, something he was never allowed to be. Chuckling, Watari decided to leave the boy alone, before he left Near alone to deal with his thoughts and avoid angering him.

Littlle did he know, Near's thoughts were not what the albino wanted to return to, as it only contained thoughts of the past, the one thing Near wanted to avoid at all costs. To others, he might seem like he bears no emotions or feelings, only answers and confusion, but no one is that inhuman. No one, except maybe...

_**Him.**_

Near could remember it too clearly, it was as though every time he thought about it, he was reliving it... in Wammy's, there were always rumours spreading. What else do they except young genius' to do with their time, albeit studying? And regardless of the time he spent isolated, Near almost always seemed to be informed when there was a new crazy tale running around. And one time a couple years ago, when Near was nine years old, a single rumour caught his eye.

Allegedly, when Wammy's had first started, the second child to be brought into it's care (the first being L.) was named Beyond Birthday. Nobody had the specifics, but the rough story was that one day, he had enough of being a stupid backup and became a murderer. But the creepiest thing about the entire thing was that he was never caught, which on it's own was quite admirable. After all, it is almost impossible to hide from the law, expecially when L was at the heart of it. But somehow, this teenager had escaped, and was still prowling around, waiting for his next victim... In all honesty, Near wasn't bothered by it, as there were plenty worse rumours than this.

What a mistake that was, to underestimate childish tales.

Darkness enshrouding his room, Near lay in bed, stiff a board, staring up at the ceiling with no real motive. He was never on good terms with sleep, and tended to simply wait until he was too exhausted to stay awake, usually leading to frequent fainting. But he didn't mind, if he truly needed to sleep, he would have already. Not a big issue. If someone else were to see him in that state; isolated in his freezing room, laying completely flat under his blanket; then they would immediatly think of him as much younger than he was, or at least alot more sweet.

And that was when he heard his door slowly open, the creek that was inevitably going to echo loudly didn't sound, which was what struck a nerve in Near. Nobody, unless they were being extremely careful, would be able to avoid making it sound. Heart pace quickening in the pitch black, Near closed his eyes, hoping for it to be some kind of nightmare or hillusination. The almost silent, evil, manic chuckle that his ears locked onto proved his theory wrong.

There were no footsteps, there was no warning. It was only when a hand clasped over Near's mouth that his brain came to grips with what was happening. With all his heart, he hoped it was just Matt or Mello playing a trick on him, but that bone chilling laugh he heard moments ago could not be immited by anyone he knew; not even close. Struggling slightly, the hand around his mouth only held harder.

"Quiet _Nate,_" A dark, mysterious voice spoke, his voice illuminating the smirk that without a doubt rested on his face. Near's eyes widened at the use of his real name, something he hadn't heard since he first arrived at Wammy's, and something not just anybody could get a hold of. To Near's extensive knowledge, all of his previous records had been destroyed when he was brought here, and nobody, unless they were some kind of mastermind, would be able to get a hold of such details. "We don't want Watari to hear, do we?" Near recognised the voice to be from someone reasonably young, probably in his mid twenties. And then it hit him.

Wammy's had opened a couple years before he was born and he came when he was about four. When Wammy's opened, L was eight and he had immediatly been taken in, meaning at the time, L would have been twenty three. Near knew that this person was most definitely not L, be it instinct or whatever. But that meant there was one person that fit this profile, and it was someone Near wished had never turned up.

"Beyond." Near mumbled into the palm that was over his mouth, so it came out as nothing more than a muffle, but somehow Beyond had recognised the use of his name and smiled wider. This boy caught on fast, quite sharp for a child. Knowing that he wouldn't get anywhere in this light, Beyond, in a split second, removed himself from the boy and flicked on the light, before returning and jumping onto the boys bed.

Near took in the mans appearance in a split second. A mop of messy raven hair, and skin that somehow looked even lighter than Near's. Under his eyes sat drooping black rings, insomnia caused. Though, it was Beyond's eyes themselves that caught Near's attention. They were blood red, and full of an endless pit of insanity. It was as though every disturbing and murderous thought were crammed into the crimson hues that this insane man had. He was immensly skinny, and looked like the slightest touch would break a bone, which only added to the hollow look on his face. And the smile... Near shuddered violently upon seeing it. It craved blood, and it was a grin only ravenous beasts should have.

"Say that again." Beyond demanded, looking the albino dead in the eye, scarlett meeting charcoal. Gulping inaudably, Near had to do a double take on the question. The man could be torturing him, stabbing him to death until he no longer bled... And he wanted him to say his name? Something wasn't right here... But Near couldn't refuse, nor could he think rationallty. There was a killer in his room, and the wrong moves could equal the death of him. That added to the fact he was nine years old, and still a child.

"Beyond Birthday." Near repeated, a slight tinge of questioning in the way he spoke. The peeking grin on Beyond's face madly increased, despite how impossible that seemed. It was this point that Near realized who he was staring at. The image imprinted in his brain was manipulating his thoughts, twisting his mind and infecting it with manic pictures and horrific fantasy's, all while looking like the satanic spawn of the devil, craving blood and gore. Wanting to hear the screams of the innocent... A bony, sickly pale finger trailed across Near's cheek, the crusty sharp nail digging into his fragile skin, scratching the surface, leaving an ugly red stripe in it's wake. The whitette saw a lizard like tongue swipe across Beyond's lips hungrily, as if Near was giving him exactly what he wanted.

"You know, the youngest I ever killed was a twelve year old," Looking down, trying to seem innocent, a strangely cute smile came across Beyond's face, baring his stained red teeth. "She was the best to kill. The quiet pleads for me to stop, to reconsider. Those salty tears that fell when she screamed for her parents... But when it came to the murder, she quietened down, murmering to God." Chuckling deeply, the raven haired maniac turned to Near, an unrecognisable glint of desire showing in those endless blood pooled eyes. "Silly girl. There is no God. If there is, then I'd be dead by now! But I'm not, so I get to kill more people! Oh, the fun!"

Staring with an utter look of disbelief, Near was completely frozen in his place, fear seeming to have immobilized his entire body. Hearing BB rant about how he killed that poor, innocent girl... It was barbaric! At that moment, Near wanted to scream, for the first time in his life. He wanted someone to be there for him. He needed a hero. But all he could do was sit there and take part in whatever this deranged psycopath had in store for him. No matter what he did, he was fucked.

"You're insane." Near breathed, his voice coming out as barely more than a pathetic whisper. He really sounded like a scared nine year old, not the usual adult facade he wore. In mere minutes, this man had broken every single barrier Near had created with some petty sentences and that shit eating smirk that could send people to hospital. If looks could kill, everyone who had as much as glanced as Beyond would fall into comas.

Somehow, Beyond saw Near's statement as a compliment, because he placed a hand to his chest and bowed cockily, while saying, "Glad you think so. It's an honour, really." Near could only imagine what went through Beyond's mind. He must find the pain of others amusing, and that's what fuels him to kill. From what he had heard from the man himself, he liked toying with his victims. What if he planned to do that the Near? To fiddle with the boys emotions and break him slowly. If he had managed to attain his name, what other private information had he been able to muster? If Beyond was as closely related to L as he seemed (in the intelligance department), then finding out information should be as easy as clicking his fingers. No wonder he had never been caught.

"You know, you look even more helpless and innocent as that girl. Maybe even more so..." One hand resting on Near's cheek; his other skeleton-like hand found it's way to the boys side, trailing itself along the surface of Near's hipbone, causing his pasty crumpled white shirt to rise up, revealing pristine, untainted flesh. It was then that Near made a shocking discovery. He had come to the conclusion of how Beyond messed with his victims. He raped them, then murdered them when they were too tired to fend for themselves. Then, judging by the red tint to his teeth... He ate them. He finished his crazy psyco spree by resorting to cannibalism. Sometimes, being a successor to L was useful in situations like this as most wouldn't be able to come to this conclusion. But it still didn't help him escape this mess. Infact, it only made his fear levels rise.

"I'm sure you will make a delicious meal, my dear Nate. And I will make you feel as much pain as I can, won't that be fun? It's like torture made interesting!" The way Beyond spoke so easily and full of excitement about this made Near's insides knot. It was clear to him that this freak wasn't going to hold back for anything. _Anything. _It was time to do something Near would never do, no matter what. But in this current situation, it was the smartest option.

Give up.

Of course, his life hadn't been the best, but he had no regrets. All except one, which Near wasn't sure actually counted, since he was never going to do it anyway. His final regret was not getting to know Mello. All he knew about the boy was that he was immensly jealous of the albino, and was a close second in the running of the successing business. He was a bully and he had violent tendancies, combined with a strange addiction to chocolate. But for some reason, Near felt drawn to him, as if there was something about him that was worth investigating. Obviously, that was not going to be possible now, as much as it pained Near to admit it. So all that was left to do was give into Beyond's twisted desires without opposing to whatever he had planned, as sadistic and mortifying as they are.

Sighing deeply, Near looked at Beyond blankly as his shirt was slowly removed, uncovering his slightly scrawny chest, which to the man oggling it, seemed to be a heaven just waiting to be turned into hell. Wasting no time, the black haired male ran his tongue along his teeth in what looked like a strange kind of preparation, before shifting slightly and lodging his fangs into the boys chest, just above his ribcage, savouring the sweet, delicious, tangy taste of blood that hit his tongue, sending his tastebuds on a wild frenzy. Never had he tasted blood this sweet! It sent another rush of extasy through him as he craved even more. He was like a rabid dog, attempting to make the most out of his meal and unable to control his frenzy over fresh meat. Near was unlucky as to be the main course.

Another stinging sensation burned through Near as his skin was pierced again and he felt himself slowly bleed out, feeding the beast before him. It was disgusting. How Beyond's eyes filled with lust when faced with the thick, hot liquid. That untameable want to hear screams full of despair and hurt; the overpowering urge to torture and murder that filled his soul with exhillaration and acomplishment. Seeing despicable beings like that in the world made Near sick. It made everyone sick. That is, if they had ever come face to face with one.

Beyond was tired of it already, he was getting little to no reaction out of the boy. He was used to people crying, and shouting out when he would torture them. But nothing. Jack shit. It was like Near didn't even care, and it was pissing Beyond off like no tomorrow. Where was this boys fear?! Where was his pain?! What hurt this little kid?! He needed to figure this out, otherwise how will he get his entertainment? It wasn't fair that he had put this much effort into this, yet he was just being greeted by basically a lifeless body. He may have been a crazy bastard, but he wasn't into necrophillia.

"Why are you not begging for me to stop?" Beyond growled into Near's ear, hoping to at least get a shiver out of it. Nothing. He stabbed his nail into the boys side, twisting it, hoping for a tear. Nothing. Whatever was happening, it needed to stop. Beyond wanted to scream into Near's ear; sadly he couldn't, as that would give his entire game away and he would be caught this time for sure. Grunting in displeasement, the chaotic killer reached into his pocket, before bringing out a razor sharp knife, who's tip shone in the light of the room. If he couldn't get a reaction out of the boy, he at least wanted to claim him.

Flipping Near onto his back mercilessly, he held one palm roughly and harshly onto Near's left shoulderblade, sure to have bruised it. Before his plan commensed, he licked the steel edge of the knife, giggling in a delirious fashion as he felt it rip through the pink flesh of his tongue. He had always hated the taste of his own blood; it was more dull and boring that others, even though his diet consisted mainly of strawberry jam, it still lacked any type of tang or zest, unlike his victims'. When his frenzy had subsided, he placed the tip of the knife in between Near's shoulder blades, before pressing down and watching it break through his skin like paper. He marvelled at the sight for a few moments, before continuing to press even harder. Trying to contain himself, he dragged the knife down, making a straight line of silky, crimson blood. Minutes of carving later, and he was done.

A bold encrustment lay deep in Near's skin, where the prominantly large "BB" now painted his back. Near himself was in a state of excrutiating pain as he was drained from his vital fluids. A horendous fire seemed to sweep across all of his back as the cut continued to bleed. It was like he was having the very life sucked from him as his vision blurred and a raging headache appeared. His final minutes concious were a blur, but he knew he heard BB whisper into his ear, "This isn't over, my sweet Nate."

When his flashback had ended, Near's became aware of the tear that had fallen from his eye and now stained his pants. Sighing deeply, Near brought his knees to his chest and huddled into his seat corner, banishing all the thoughts from his mind. The scar on his back stung badly, but he knew it was just his mind playing tricks on him. But everytime he saw that mark, it reminded him about how easily he had given up. How weak he had been. Of course, it saved him in the end, but still...

Nobody knew of his experience, and he planned to keep it that way. However, Mello had came ridiculously close to seeing his entire past. Why had he let the blonde in so easily, after all that had happened... After... Near felt the other scar on his shoulder, as if it still hurt. Sighing deeply, Near closed his eyes. Mello had done almost exactly what Beyond had done in the not so distant past, yet Near still wanted him. His own feelings were confuzing him more than usual, and it only added to the fear that Beyond was going to return. But what if he got to Mello instead? Shaking his head violently, as if he could banish the negative thoughts, Near convinced himself that wouldn't happen. And besides, Mello was strong. Unlike him.

But one thing remained that Near couldn't argue against.

What if Mello was slowly turning into a successor of Beyond Birthday without even realizing?


	9. Chapter 9 - Enjoying The Pain

_You ached for things, you don't understand. _

* * *

Fingers rapidly tapping the controllers buttons as he stared intently at the vibrantly coloured screen, Matt didn't even blink as he controlled his on screen character. Having just finished Skyward Sword, he had convinced Watari to buy him the new Kingdom Hearts game, at the cost of doing the dishes for the entire week. A fair deal, if Matt did say so himself. But still, as he guided Sora through his brand new world, he couldn't help but feel a slight tugging at his heart everytime he remembered he was alone.

He continuously looked back, expecting to see Mello beside him, locked onto the screen as he slowly nibbled a chocolate bar, just like a hamster. But a sinking feeling hit his gut when he was only greeted by an empty spot on the carpet. There was no constant nagging to do a certain combo, nor what there that sweet rythym of breathing. It was just Matt playing a video game by himself. And even when he defeated a boss, he felt unacomplished.

And all cause of that stupid little shit Near. Ever since he had upped and left, Mello had been in a state of depression. Matt noticed a change in his chocolate habit too. In fact, he hadn't seen the blonde eat in the week since the albino had left to Majora knows where. It was still a mystery to everyone in Wammy's, and that was brand new. Usually, someone would worm some information out of someone in charge, or sneak into the computer system and find out some information, but nothing. It seemed like a hopeless quest to figure out where the whitette had dissapeared to.

"I don't see what Melly sees in him..." Matt mumbled to himself as he tore himself away from his screen, pausing the game and leaning on the palms of his hands, which burried themselves in the deep orange carpet. Sighing with exasperation, Matt tugged the band of his goggles, which was perched upon his mass of crimson hair, as though it would help him come up with an answer faster. But nothing. There was nothing to see in Near. Yet somehow he had managed to take Matt's best friend and long time crush away from him without even trying.

"Fucking asshole, I'm the one Melly should be with..." He murmered, before pushing himself to his feet, dragging down his signiture figure hugging striped shirt, so it covered his abdomen again and wasn't revealing any flesh. He quickly double checked any rising material, seeing if any of the tinging scars were on show. Mello knew his secret, but he didn't need anyone else intruding on what he did to himself. That was his choice... Not Watari's, not anybody's. His body, his rules.

In Wammy's, there was a strict ban on cigarrettes, not like anyone but Matt would try them. They were too scared of the things, being the goody-two-shoes that they were. But the redhead couldn't care less about the rules; as shown when he pulled a packet of Lambert And Butler from his denim jean pocket, taking out one of the scarce remaining few. Every fortnight, the Wammy kids were allowed out into the town. That was the only time Matt could use his 'aquired' allowance and raid the shops of their cigars. L&amp;B wasn't the best, but it was cheap enough, because even stolen money has it's limits.

But with something good, something else has to be sacrificed. There was literally nowhere to stub out the nub of a fag, and Matt had already realized that if he crushed it outside or tossed it in the trash, there was bound to be a snitch that ratted him out. It didn't matter how many times he had to warn the dweebs that "Snitches get stitches.", they would always see the ash and point fingers to him. And the punishments were not what he wanted. Last time he was told off, he had been left bored shitless for an entire month as his gaming equiptment had been replaced with actual study books.

Worst month of his entire life.

So, he had to improvise. The only place he could unlight the bastards was on himself (Their rooms were inspected once a few days, but they themselves were never searched.), before he discarded of them in the trash, now that the pungent odour was on himself, rather than the actual thing. Obviously, it was excruciatingly painful, but for some twisted reason, he seemed to like it. The tingling feeling after the burning sensation, it gave him chills. The shocking first few moments his body registered the heat on his skin, made him flinch, but not just in discomfort, but in a weird kind of pleasure. Like his body wanted to be harmed...

Mello was the only one that knew, because he had walked in on Matt doing it to himself. At first, he was stressed, slapping the cigar away and shaking Matt profusely, shouting at him in complete disgust and agony. Chuckling, Matt leaned out of his window, lighting a fag in the open breeze. The initial ash fell to the concrete outside and smoke poured over the top. Looking below him, Matt knew he had been lying when he said there was no other place to hide his fags or put them out. He could have easily squished them against the wall and chuck them away. He just wanted the chance to hurt himself and it scared him how badly he wanted to do it.

It's not like he had a horrific backstory that would cause it, but then again, Matt couldn't remember anything before he came to Wammy's. He had been told he had gone through post-trauma amnesia, but it wasn't like there was any proof. But despite that, Matt didn't pry, contrary to his usual behaviour, which would dictate that he would do all he could to investigate his past. He didn't because he was happy. He didn't because he didn't want to leave Mello.

Hearing the distant buzz of his cell phone, the smoker noticed the almost non existant drug in his hand and brought it inside, before all of the buzz was lost. Immediatly lifting the hem of his shirt and revealing his scarred waist, Matt wasted no time in pressing the charred end against him, hissing upon impact before melting into the pleasure filled rush that swept through him. It was like every nerve in his body was reacting to it, leaving his feelings in an utter mess as he conciously self harmed.

When it finally cooled down, a frown plastered his face as he threw away the cigar, before plonking himself down onto the couch, grabbing his phone in one swift movement. Flipping up the lock screen, Matt was happy he had as good grades as he did, or he would have been stuck with a Nokia flip phone for the rest of his life. He continued to type in the password, a faint blush on his face as he typed the word, "MailKeehl". It was embarressing to say the least, but since they had confined their names in each other, Matt couldn't contain himself when he created it. Though it was infuriating that the only one taking Mello's last name would be Near...

Rolling his eyes at his own jealously, Matt quickly tapped the messages section, raising a brow as he saw a private number had texted him. He had assumed that was only for calls, but what would he know? He barely used mobiles, just to randomly take pictures of him and Mello incase he ever felt alone. It was sad and soppy, he knew, and it was was totally out of character for him. But since he had nothing better to do, and Mello essentially dropped out of his life from time to time, it was only natural. Noone knew about his picture collection. Noone could know. His reputation would be severely damaged.

But that wasn't the thing that bothered him at the moment.

**Private number  
19:03  
**_How is it like to hurt yourself? Feels nice, doesn't it?_

Another buzz interupted Matt's state of horror as he looked at the following message.

**Private number  
19:06 **  
_Ever wondered what it would be like to hurt someone else for a change? How about that backstabber Mihael? Oh, what about that sweet little boy, what was his name... Nate? Would you like to hear him cry out in pain and get your revenge for him stealing your beloved? I can help you._

Double taking the entire message, rereading it multiple times, checking if he had read it correctly, Matt was worried for one of the first times ever. How did this stranger know Mello's name? And if Near's name is really Nate like this person implies it is, why and how does he know it? And how in the hell does he know Matt was a masochist, unless he had been watching him scar himself. His heart was racing as he sent the reply, knowing full well he could say something better, but unable to bring himself to write it.

**Me  
****19:10 **  
_Who are you and what the fuck do you want with me?_

Taking in a sharp breath, Matt tried to calm down. It wasn't like him to be scared, but this was ridiculous. This person knew everything about him, Mello and Near. That wasn't information someone could get lightly- No. They couldn't get it at all. He was dealing with a mastermind, and a psychotic one at that.

**Private number  
****19:12 **  
_My name is Beyond Birthday, but you can call me BB. And aren't my intentions clear? I know you want revenge, and I can help you._

Beyond... That was a name Matt had heard before. It had been a conversation topic a few times in Wammy's. Not much was known about him, but Matt knew he was bad news. But... His offer was a compelling one. He could get vengeance. He could get the boy he deserved. It was a deal Matt could agree to... But there had to be something dodgey about it.

**Me  
****19:14 **  
_What's the catch?_

It was only a few moments before the phone buzzed twice in aknowledgement of new messages, but it was seeing them both that made Matt drop his phone onto the ground in horror.

**Private number  
19:14**  
_You are a smart one, aren't you, kiddo? Well, there is one..._

**Private number  
19:15 **  
_I want permission to do whatever I want to you and Nate._


	10. Chapter 10 - Relieving Himself

**The following chapter may contain nuts. And shower masturbation. You have been warned. (Please take into consideration that this is my first time writing this kind of smut, so bare with me...) **

* * *

_That your tears don't mean a thing_  
_And I only come when you scream_  
_I told you _

* * *

Mello remembered the mark he had distinctly given Near. It stained his mind, and it wouldn't leave him. He could feel the pain gushing through the smaller boys boy as he had sunk his teeth into his side, but he was now his. That pure, isolated kid was now in his possesion, and nobody could dare defy him his pet...

Eyes wide, Mello realized exactly what he was thinking, immediatly slapping his own face, attempting to rid himself of the horrific thoughts that were infecting his very heart and soul. He didn't just want to hold Near, he wanted to squeeze the very life out of him until he was breathless and his lungs were failing him. He didn't just want to kiss Near, he wanted to bruise those pale pink lips of his, until they were blue with pressure. He didn't just want to pleasure Near, he wanted to make him scream out in a mixture of pain and enjoyment, a piercing screech that would be utter music to his ears...

Mello knew at that point, and that point alone, that he was turning into a psychopath. A crazy, sadistic bastard that wanted to bring pain and would enjoy it thoroughly. The blonde felt a familiar quench in his gut as he thought of what Near would look like writhing underneath him, face contorted in a look of agony... Groaning deeply, the nerves in his stomach not ceasing, the boy figured that he was going to need a shower. Stat.

As he worked his way to the bathroom, he precisely avoided contact with whoever came into site, seeing the harsh glare on his face, no one bothered to get in his way, side stepping out of his path. But on his travel, he subconciously slowed down whilst walking past Matt's room, wondering whether to ask the redhead if he could relieve him, rather than having to do the dirty work himself. Then again, he hadn't spoken to Matt since Near left, so he would be a terrible friend to waltz in after several weeks unannounced then ask for a handjob. Not that he wasn't already the worst best friend in the world, but that point still stood.

Eyes lingering for a moment longer on the door, Mello continued on his way, going along with the sign upon the door announcing that it was indead Matt's room, and that no one was permitted to enter, or he would rip out their insides and feed them to the seagulls. _Just a friendly reminder, _the blonde remembered the gaming addict telling him. Freezing in his place, Mello looked at the door once more. Matt was his best friend, and he had been so selfish as to leave him, just because his toy had escaped to Japan. He could only imagine the pain the redhead must have been going through...

Another tight squeeze in his abdomen reminded him of his original task, and he vowed to return later and express his apoligies; Right now, the one thing he needed more than air was to hid himself of this damn tension supressed inside of him. Reaching the end of the hallway, Mello grinned as he pushed open the door with a mighty force, taking in the soapy smells of the single bathroom. Slamming the white slab of wood behind him, he made sure to lock the door, because he was sure if anyone were to walk in on him doing what he was about to do, they would be mortified. And he liked to think that if God were watching him, he'd know it was a normal thing for a boy his age, and he should be thankful that he was doing it.

But then again, God wouldn't exactly be pleased with his life thus far. Mello knew he was going to Hell, as he had already slept with a man, but to want to essentially fuck the living daylights out of one (Or more specifically, a fourteen year old.) was just obsurd. And then came to factor of wanting to hurt people for personal pleasure... Yes, Mello was most definitely going to spent his afterlife rotting in the hottest depths of Hell. So why not just break more laws while he was at it? It wasn't like it could get any worse than this.

Stripping his leather clothes off; whacking his boots against the counter as to rid himself of them; hanging his rosmary cross on the edge of the mirror and starting up the shower, Mello stepped into the steamy scolding abyss of boiling water. He leaned with his back against the already fogged up azure tiles, closing his eyes tightly and grabbing ahold of his length. Then, quickly taking in a breath, he started pumping it slowly, moving his hand up and down as he felt the pleasure shoot through him. Friction developed as he heated up his begging cock, feeling the warm precum drip onto his hand already. He was never one to hold in for long, as Matt had constantly reminded him.

As his hand swiftly worked it's way up and down his throbbing erection, Mello's mind pictured graphic images that only made him even more horny. What it would feel like to claw his fingernails into Near's baby soft back as he pushed inside of him, hearing the moans and screams of his conflicting feelings. What Near's insides would feel like as he entered, would it be hot or just warm? He thought of Near's cries. Again. And again. And again.

He knew what he was doing was wrong. He knew that Near was just an innocent child, but that is what only fueled the fantasy. The fact that he would be the one defiling him first, not someone else. He would be the owner. That sparked an image in Mello's mind. That fluffy white mess on Near's head being protruded by two smooth cat ears, as Mello sat in the background, a leesh in his hand which led to a deep crimson collar around the ukes throat. The albino wearing a dainty maids outfit that barely fell past his thighs, fishnet stockings working their way up Near's slender legs. A flustered look on the boys face as the blonde yanked the dress off of him, revealing the untouched, naked skin beneath...

With an almight moan, Mello released, the younger one's name leaving his tongue as he felt his cum trail out of his hand and wash away in the drain. As the world returned to reality, Mello washed away the rest of his sin, making a disgusted face as it slipped off of him, returning his body to it's normal state. He didn't want it to be his own release coating him... He wanted it to be Near's...

Outside of the bathroom door, Matt stood angrily, ear against the door. He heard the entire thing, including the breathless panting and the final scream of that little bastard's name. Feeling another shard of his heart dissapear, the red haired boy knew now what his answer would be. It was his certain decision and he had no going back on it.

**Me  
****21:16  
**_Deal._


	11. Chapter 11 - How Did You Know

_Child don't follow me home_  
_You're just too perfect for my hands to hold _

* * *

When Near had been told he was going to be treated properly when he was investigating with L, he didn't know what he'd initially expected. In fact, he hadn't really made any assumtions, and decided to deal with whatever was given to him. But a single bedroom in an apartment block in Tokyo really wasn't on his wishlist. Sure, it wasn't the worst, but surely L got paid more than just this?

Rolling his eyes at his bitter childishness, Near spilled his puzzle onto the cream carpet, even after weeks of being here not used to the fact that it didn't all look like a snowy wonderland, but a drab, dull place like he'd never seen before. Of course, he wasn't going to complain, after all, he had been invited here especially by the worlds best detective, so he chose not to voice his opinions out loud. Not as though he was going to anyway.

L himself was a different story, and nothing like Near had imagined. He had honestly been anticipating a Sherlock Holmes wannabe, complete with suede hat and all. But when Watari had opened the door, revealing a black haired man in his mid twenties, hunched over and nibbling on the end of a rainbow coloured lollipop while looking like he hadn't slept in weeks, that had not in a million years been what he was expecting. Then again, L probably hadn't been expecting a scrawny albino who looked like a nine year old clutching a toy robot to his chest dearly, either.

In complete truth, in the time he had been there, the most investigating he had done was discovering what had been scampering around at night (It was a mouse.). Near was seriously regretting coming, considering he literally had no idea why L had even bothered with all of these preparations in the first place if he was just going to be an ignored roomate. It just made no sense even if he put it into different contextes.

Standing in the doorway and monitering the insomniac before him, Near attempted to figure out the best way about this. Should he just confront him? No! That would ruin the facade and reveal too much... Near cleared his throat, attracting the attention of the older male.

"Was there something you needed, Near?" L asked in that monotone voice of his, tilting his head as he looked over at the albino. Taking a moment to put the words together in his head, Near knew what he was going to say.

"I was just wondering why L brought me here. Seems to me that L is the one doing all of the work." Near answered, knotting a finger in his hair and twirling it around his finger, even though he thought he had grown out of that childish habit. _Old habits die hard, _he reminded himself. He felt the silence poison the air, and shifted his footing between his two feet in the awkwardness as L worked up a responce.

"I suppose it's for your own protection. Think of me as a bodyguard for you." L seemed pleased with his answer, nodding his head before nomming a piece of cake that was previously precariously hanging on the edge of his fork. _Bodyguard, but why would I need guarding? Unless... _

"No..." Near whispered to himself, eyes widening as his young nature broke through his adult wall. He could feel the fear sweeping through him as he realized what was happening. Dropping to the floor on his knees, his gut quenched in anguish as his mind flashed with the horrors of the memories. He was never scared, until now. The tears were welling up in his eyes, as L watched over the whole situation, as bored as ever.

"Afraid so." Another bite of strawberry cake. "Seems like Beyond has came back on our radars." Near's body was shaking as he once again reminiced on the past, the scar on his back stinging more than usual, reminding him that is would never leave. That damn mark would haunt him wherever he shalt go. It was like Beyond's ghost was following him around, not leaving, not for anything. But even in his desperate moment, Near's mind picked up on one major detail.

"How do you know what happened?" The whitette's voice cracked halfway through and it came out no more than a whisper, but L managed to hear it. He sighed, shifting from his spot on the couch before crouching next to Near.

"He told us. Sent a letter saying he wasn't gonna let you go easily. Of course, we did some research, got some kid at Wammy's to check if you had the scar." A wisp of cold air hit Near's back as he felt the crisp material of his clothes ride up, until it was all revealing the prestigious BB. He flinched harshly at the contact, but couldn't bring himself to move. All he could think was how similar this felt to years ago.

"It was horrible." He managed to get out, and he could feel the horror of the time rushing through his veins. He felt a ruffle in his hair, and came to the conclusion L must have been trying to comfort him. Judging by his previous activities in the few weeks, he didn't seem like that kind of person, so Near took this as a good sign. That was before he heard a slight hitch in the man's breath.

"Near, just what is this?" L asked, confuzion ridden in his voice. Another gust of air reminded Near that his shoulder was on display. A splutter escaped his mouth when he remembered what was there, and attempted to hide it away, yanking the white material back upon his neck.

"There was an incident with a rabid dog, nothing that L should worry about." He tried to make it sound believable like all his other lies, but this was a prime example of the fact that no one can lie when they are scared. It sounded more like a question, and he knew he had been caught out. Near sighed, shrugging away L's hand and reluctantly bringing himself to his feet. He sent one last glimpse at the detective before walking off, muttering a, "I'm tired." and dissapeared into his room.

Shuffling over to his laptop once again, L popped a strawberry coated in cream in his mouth, savouring the taste before opening up his email.

**To Watari, please attempt to keep your children in line. Bite mark found on Near's shoulder, scarred over. Certain I detected a slight trace of chocolate hidden. Bring Mello to me. **

Flexing his fingers and leaning back slightly, L groaned quietly to himself. This case with BB was proving fruitless, even for someone of his standard. It was as though the maniac could predict his every move. Bringing Mello to him was probably all in BB's plans too.

"You won't escape me, Beyond." L muttered to himself, typing aimless notes to himself. "Near is the perfect bait, you won't be able to resist the temptation."


	12. Chapter 12 - Being Summoned

**Yes this chapter is boring, shut up. Tell me something I don't already know. Next chapter is going to have EXCITEMENT AND FUN AND LOTS OF WORDS. So look forward to that.**

* * *

_If you choose to stay you'll throw it all away_  
_And I just want to take your innocence _

* * *

Mello had no idea how he had ended up in Watari's office today. It wasn't as though he had been breaking any rules as of late! In fact, he had barely done anything noteworthy since his little brat had left. Everyone else had noticed that Wammy's had an usually calm aptnomsphere since he had calmed down, but they weren't fully convinced they liked it. Where was the excitement and the tension? Where were the budding rumours between the two that they could only wish were true?

Poof. Gone.

It had come to Mello's attention that maybe Watari had noticed his withdrawn behaviour and was worried about him, but then again, it wasn't in the elder man's behavioural pattern to interfer with the kids lives, and prefered to just watch the events from the sideline, most probably betting on what the outcome would be. Last time there was a large brawl, he had felt inclined to seperate them, but had opted to just see what would happen next. Considering there were no major injuries to his children, he found no harm in what he had done. Not like he would admit to such a strange and unfatherly felony.

"Mello, do you have any idea why I have brought you here today?" Watari asked, stood next to an oak bookcase, trailing his wrinkled fingers lightly over the dusty hardback covers, holding in the urge to sneeze violently as a wave of the dirt wafted into his face. His office in itself was just to be expected; Dated furniture going back several decades, the cracks in the mostly wooden statures showing more stories than a thousand words. His desk was cluttered with a random array of paperwork, many of which were never going to be completed, no matter how important they were. Another odd pile of books sat perched upon the edge of the table, one slight movement sure to send the novels toppling. And of course, there was his laptop; The source of his investigating prowess.

"Not a clue." Mello admitted smoothly, leaning one arm against the back of the wooden seat he was sat upon, his left knee brought up, immitating Near's signiture seating position without even realizing what he was doing. The blonde sharply raised an eyebrow when he saw a look of amusement sweep across the elder's face as Watari scanned his current state.

"Take a look at just how you are sitting." Hearing this, Mello looked down, not seeing a problem with how he had situated himself. That was when he realized something that confuzed himself. Since when had he...? Clearing his throat and shoving his leg down, before leaning forward and completely wiping the previous way of sitting away, Mello cursed himself for being so hung up over Near that he had begun to reenact the albino's character traits.

"I don't see a problem with how I am sitting." He lied, a fake spark of innocence playing on his face as he looked up at Watari, an "I-Have-No-Clue-What-You-Are-Talking-About." look plastered on his features, as he silently pleaded for the man to forget what he just saw. That was not going to be the case, as he knew it well, but at least it was worth a try.

"In case it has not been spread around, Near is currently residing with L," Watari paused in the middle of his explanation, as if suddenly recalling something he had needed to say. "This is classified information, Mello. Not a word of this to the others. Understand?" The boy in question nodded his head eagerly, wanting nothing more at the moment than to hear what was about to be confided in him. It had always been Near recieving the output on secrets, never him, so this was a special moment in his life. That conbined with the fact that this could possibly lead to him getting his toy back.

"The reason he is there is for his personal safety..." The chocoholic's face changed from interested to completely confuzed. Who could be out to hurt Near? "I might not be able to tell you who - since that is not my information to tell - but what I can say is that it is a serial killer that is out for revenge and always gets what he wants. Of course, with L, Near is fully protected and looked after, but..."

"If he is fully out of this persons reach, then why in the hell have you brought me here?" Mello interupted, not bothering to wait for him to finish his sentence before his anger took over him. Short tempered wasn't close to describing the blonde. A roll of the eyes was all it took Mello to slouch in his seat and simmer down for a moment.

"As I was saying, he is perfectly safe, but there is something slightly unnerving that L found on Near's person..." Ears pricking up upon hearing this, Mello turned around to be fully facing the older man, still remaining seated. His mind rushed thoughts of what could have been found. _A stab wound? No, that wouldn't apply to me. Drug traces? Nah, Near isn't that depressed... Right? Wait... _Colbalt eyes widening in horror, Watari gave a knowing look to the boy shuddering in disbelief before him.

"Care to explain why Near had a bitemark on his shoulder? Or more specifically... Why was some chocalte ridden in it?" Mello seemed to now be paralysed, he couldn't answer, he couldn't run away. He could just sit there, gaping like a dead fish, whilst all the blood rushed to his head. This was it, wasn't it? This was the final straw. He was going to be kicked out and left to die on the streets. He wouldn't even be able to say goodbye, or beg to be forgiven. It wasn't like he had an acceptable excuse anyways, so it was sink or sink.

"L has requested your presense. You can go or stay. You have one hour." Watari burst out, before leaving the room, leaving a shell shocked Mello in his stead. After just being caught out for essentially almost raping the successor to L, why had he just suddenly been summoned by the leading detective in the world? Why hadn't Watari eased the invitation on lightely, and why on earth had he just left like that without lecturing him or giving him a proper punishment? It wasn't like him, unless this was a specific order from L, to shock him into submission and keep him from choosing...

He had to go. He had to go save Near from whoever it was trying to hurt him. That little brat had grown on him more than he could have ever imagined, and no one was about to hurt his not-so-boyfriend. No one was to hurt the albino other than him, and he was to make sure of that. It was his body to taint, not a psychopath's. Fists scrunching up in balls, Mello could only internally fume as he merely thought of someone causing the younger one to squirm as that sweet, sweet blood was drawn from his porcelain skin. If Mello stayed, it would all be stripped away from him, and he wouldn't know what to do if he was left alone. His grades would decease, because he had nothing to strive toward beating, so he would most likely TRULY be kicked out for real.

He was going to protect Near and not even Matt could attempt to stop him. No amount of begging or pleading, or screams of denial.

Nothing was going to stand between him and his happiness.


	13. Chapter 13 - He Released The Monster

**Warning - Canon is completely fucked from here on in. Because screw the rules, I'm the author. I think this is an A/U now... I have no idea. If you don't understand anything, I'll explain it. Probably. (Another Note (NO PUN INTENDED): This fic is actually ending soon... Chapter 18 will be the finale. If you notice slow updates, it's because I don't want this piece of shit to end.)**

* * *

_There's no such thing as fate_  
_Only yourself to blame _

* * *

Thumb placed against his bottom lip, the detective stared aimlessly at the wall, contemplating his own thoughts. He was still wondering how to catch Beyond, despite having already made out that he had his plan all figured out. In all honesty, even with his bait (Near) and his backup (Mello), he was still devising how to actually lock him away for good. He pondered just giving the life sentence, but immediately scrapped the idea. Knowing the psycopath, he would find an escape in an hour, maybe even less. It wasn't in his natural behaviour to be able to be contained for long. So L decided on the one thing that would rid him of the murderer once and for all; The death sentence. Considering all of the despicable crimes Beyond has commited, that was actually alot less than he deserved for all of his wrongdoing.

"He's very smart... Evasive. It's going to be difficult to catch him..." L muttered to nobody in particular, before turning back to his laptop, ignoring the stinging in his eyes from lack of sleep. He had never been one for normal bedtime routines, as his brain was so active it was near impossible to get a wink of decent shuteye, so he usually just waited until he collapsed from exhaustion. Though he wasn't particularily happy with the thought of suddenly keeling over, he knew it was necessary. Having a mind spectacular as his came with a price.

A beep resonated in the silence, radiating from the laptop's speakers, alerting L of a new email. He always kept his information a secret, par a few rare cases, them being Watari and several of his assistants. He said that, but in reality, they were criminals he used like pawns on a chess board. Hackers, con-men, assassins; You name the profession, L had the contacts.

L had no choice but to sharply raise an eyebrow as he saw that the sender's name was listen as unknown. He had specifically made his email only accessable by those with a passcode to it, so this was a strange occurance indeed. The last time he had given away the key to the one single way to contact him was to an FBI agents over four months ago. Letting out a "hmmm" of interest, he clicked the message, and being shocked at what he saw was an understatement to say the least.

**Sender: Unknown.  
****Recipents: You.  
**_Been a while, hasn't it, L? After years of trying to find you, I finally got it. And all it took was a dash of blackmail. Oh, but I've been rude, haven't I? I'm the person who is going to surpass you. Your death will be at my hands, no one elses. Mm, I can just smell your blood... Probably sugary thanks to all of those snacks you eat! I have cravings too, not cakes though. But you know that, don't you? After all, you were the one buying me jam all of those years ago. Yes. It's me, Beyond. Or more commonly refered to by you and that bastard Watari as Backup. Well this time, I'm not going to be that. It will be you calling for backup when I take that sweet little child from you... My plan is already in action, L. So be prepared. _

"Ah, so he finally decided to reveal himself. A bit unorthadox for him though, I have to say..." The insomniac murmered, questioning internally the sudden appearance of Beyond. This wasn't at all like him, to appear out of the blue. His behaviour pattern would prove that point more, as he prefers to drag situations on and enjoy them, not anything like this. Though L had to agree that this was in fact B, as no one else could possess the skills required to attain his address and break through the rigorous firewall. The detective knew of B's skills, of course, though it wasn't just a case of information fed through the grapevine...

Two boys sat in the living room of Wammy's, sprawled across the ground, both staring up at the ceiling in complete and utter boredom. It wasn't the first time they had had nothing to do, but them being at this critical stage of having genuinely nothing to entertain themselves was a first. Most would never believe they could be bored; Surely their combined brain power could amount to something? But alas, that wasn't the case. So they merely lay there, not bothering to speak, letting their imaginations run wild. On any other day, they would pick up a book and study for countless hours, but something had happened that left the previous quench for knowledge in the dust.

"I can see how long you'll live, L." One of them spoke up, after an eternity of awkward silence. His voice was monotone, as if that statement was completely natural and not in the slightest bit strange. He heard a chuckle from beside him, coming from his black haired companian.

"That is not humanely possible, Beyond. And I always thought you possessed great brain power." L responded, not bothering to take what he had said into true consideration. It wasn't as though that was in the slightest bit possible, anyways. It was probably just another quest to prove he was smarter. L had never falled for his tricks before, and today wasn't an exception.

"Do you really think I would make up something so stupid? It's true. Your day of death, time of death, way of death... I can see it on everybody, except myself." Beyond explained bitterly, not believing that L could possibly be so naive. The older of the two boys turned slightly, so he was facing the other, silently both mocking him and urging him to continue, for his own personal entertainment.

"L Lawliet." The younger boy spoke, the name sliding off of his tongue like melting butter. A sound of shock escaped L's mouth, as he heard his full name being spoken by someone he had never uttered it to. He couldn't really possess the abilities he said he could... Right? It wasn't logical! It made no sense! But then again, nothing about the boy next to him made the slightest bit of sense.

Beyond had a photographic memory so accurate, it overpowered L's ability to remember things at such a large scale. He could remember specific words on a specific page of a book, he could recite speeches he had only had a glance at, he could list facts at incredible speed. Beyond was a genius.

But then he would also fantasize about the strangest things. Death seemed to be a popular conversation point when Beyond was involved. It was almost like he was compelled to talk about the different ways a person could die. He could drawl on and on about various styles of murder and homicide, and the millions of ways to get away with the perfect crime. Being a future detective, L was always suspicious of him, but that was expected, of course. Beyond was a freak.

"How did you know my name?" L asked, still in the aftermath of the sudden bombshell that was dropped on him. This time, it was he who could hear the laughing. That was another thing about the boy; He changed his laugh left right and center. If L didn't know any better, he would say that Beyond was attempting to perfect his evil laugh, and create as much tension and sadism as he could with it. At the time, he was using the cliche, "Mwahaha!". (He still didn't think it sounded right. Too much like an old fashioned monster movie.)

"I can see it. Above your head. Along with the rest of the information. Though I won't tell you the rest... It will ruin the surprise of your impending demise, will it not?" Beyond questioned, a hint of mischeif licking at his voice. L pondered it for a moment. If what he had just been told was in fact the truth, which he was now 60% sure it was, then did that mean it was the same with everyone he had ever met? L could only imagine the horror.

Having death follow you wherever you should go... Having the gruesome details of every living being's reluctant passing stalking your very moves. Was that the reason Beyond refused to involve himself with others? Because he knew exactly when they would die? Every person is brought up with the constant trepidation of eternal rest haunting them, but they choose to ignore that fact, and live until it's the end of the line. The only person who knows when the end of said line is, is him. This was the reason he knew so many ways of expiration.

Because they were destined to happen, and he knew that for a fact!

"Does it scare you?" Beyond asked, a tone of madness not bothering to hide itself. "Does it make you want to know more? Is it worrying that I know more about your life than you ever will, until it's too late. I can twist and change your fate. I can shape it to my heart's content if I just get in the way..."

"It doesn't scare me. You would never kill me. If I died, then you would have nothing to strive for." L explained, not letting the slight alarm nagging at his stomach show. He must be the stronger one here. Weakness was never an option in Wammy's, expecially when he was the role model for everyone there. It was him that they were all wanting to become, not a man consumed by his dread of death.

"Don't lie to me, you want to know more. Anyone would. They would want to know how to avoid it." Beyond countered, voice raised in annoyment. A smile appeared on L's face.

"I don't wish to know, simply because when the time comes, there is no stopping it. Only an idiot would try and escape the inevitable. Without fear, the world would be a shadow of it's former self. Without fear, there would be no hope. Without hope, there would be no joy. And when the world loses it's happiness, that's when we fail as human beings." L explained, the words fluttering from his mouth in an endless array of inspiration. He could only wonder foolishly where the sudden spark of magic that started his speech appeared from, but slowly, he realized that that was just what he knew about the world.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. But does that mean that everyone should take death as a good thing? That if someone were to end another's life, that that would be a present of sorts? That these bloody eyes I possess... I can use them to help people?" A twisted grin appeared on Beyond's face as he spoke, an idea clearly illumintating his mind. L wasn't even able to speak, as he was interupted.

"Instead of having people wait for their demise... I could just give it to them immediately. It would be like a game; A never ending one. I could easily surpass you this way!" The laugh has taken a turn for the worst, as it had improved frantically. No longer was it just a joke, it sounded truly bonechilling, enough to curdle blood. The hairs on the back of L's neck stood up as the cackle echoed off of the walls, an eternal repeat of the same howl sending goosebumps down his skin.

"And how do you expect to surpass me?" L shuddered, his voice shaking, though only minutely.

Silence.

"Oh that's simple," Beyond paused for a moment, running his tongue along his teeth, the sadistic smirk on his face never leaving. "But it's a secret. See you in the next round, L Lawliet."

Beyond Birthday never returned to Wammy's. L kept all of the information he had found over the years to himself. It was insane; How Beyond had stayed for all that time, only to leave so suddenly. That's what everyone thought. But deep down, L knew it was his fault. He had released the monster.

If L was a genius, then B was an extreme genius.

If L was a freak, then B was an extreme freak.


	14. Chapter 14 - Unrequited Second Thoughts

**I know, this update is shit. I know, it took way too long to update. And I know I'm a horrible person. Love me. **

* * *

_You never walked away_  
_I told you _

* * *

It was only a matter of time before Beyond requested Matt's assistance. Honestly, the redhead had been expecting the moment his current partner in crime summoned him. It wasn't as though it came as a shock, as it was particularily difficult to plan a strategy when you had no idea who you were working with. Really, it wasn't a hidden catch; It was common sense.

Over the restless nights after he had accepted the deal, Matt had barely had a wink of sleep, as his mind was too busy contemplating whether he was truly doing the right thing. Of course, his heart always intervened, saying he should do anything to get the man he loved. He was the one that had backed Mello up in a fight, the one who had hacked the security system just so Mello could sneak out and buy chocolate. He was there. Near wasn't. And it just wasn't fair.

And now, contrary to Matt's screaming and arguing, Mello was gone too. He had left that very morning, hopping on a flight to Fuck-Knows-Where island, where the best dish they served up was Betrayal with a side of Fuck-You-Matt. According to his blonde friend, he had been invited to help L work on a case, thanks to his "Oh so special skills.". He gloated for so long, and fantasied his experiences out loud for so long, a migraine didn't begin to describe the throbbing in Matt's head.

The abandoned apartment block where Beyond had specifically said they'd meet certainly lived up to it's name. Cracks littered the peeling plaster that now dotted the walls in no particular order, rather than being smeared along the entire stature. The windows which were not bordered over were smashed to miniscule pieces, the stray shards nowhere to be seen, probably dangerously swept along in the wind. The poor soul who ended up breathing in the crystalites would be in for a nasty shock. The cieling was caving in, easily smashing through the rotting wooden floor, and even the vermin that used to reside there had vacated the premise in fear of their lives.

"When he said abandoned, he could have at least picked something apart from a fucking death trap..." Matt muttered to himself, kicking a stray rock in boredom. Contradicting what he had originally thought, an ancient apartment really was just that. Much to his dissapointment, it was not an exciting, thrill-filled adventure. It was just a ruined building. A really uninteresting building, may he add.

"Well, that's no way to treat a perfectly good place to hide a body, now is it?" An eery, monotoneous voice spoke from the shadows that cast themselves along the concrete floor. The sudden voice caused Matt to jump, though he kept his cool relatively well, par the miniscule high pitched squeal he released upon hearing such a creepy and strange assertion. However, it wasn't just the tone, it was the words themselves. He hadn't agreed to kill anybody! He just wanted a slice of vengeance, not a fully fledged homicide!

"You must be..." Matt began, voice trailing off as he caught a glimpse of the man he would newly be associating with. His skin was pale as snow, more sickly looking than pure, the mortal opposite of Near's flawless porcelain. It was uncertain whether Matt was facing an insomniac, or a man who wore too much black eyeshadow below his eyes, when he saw the bags under Beyond's piercing crimson eyes. He was hunched over, much like he was constantly crouching, and one couldn't help but pity his spine for all of that constant pain. His hair was an inky black, a layer of grease coating the top of it, the shine less than appealing to the eye.

"Beyond Birthday, at your service. But from now on, address me only as Ryuzaki. It would be highly embarressing to be arrested for such a rookie mistake as revealing you are in contact with me, correct?" There was something about the way he spoke... That slight sarcasm hinting his accent that was completely overshadowed by the rest. It was a strange thing to have noticed something so small, but Matt couldn't help but relate this man to L. Having only heard snippits from when the man spoke to the Wammy's kids over a filtered laptop and a single letter screen, Matt had a vague idea of how he acted.

"You're much different than how I expected you..." Matt admitted, biting his lip upon realizing how rude that comment must have sounded. Stand up to street thugs, sure. Stand up to Watari, fucking go for it. But stand up to a psychotic murderer that could make sure his body smelt like Herbal Essences and could put it as close to a police station he wanted to without being caught, that wasn't a good idea. It was better for him if he just stuck of "Ryuzaki's" good side, which so far, he had failed to do. Or at least he thought he had.

"If you were anticipating a fourty year old man with a paedophilic prison record, then yes, that's me." Seeing the look of contorted horror on Matt's face, the killer rolled his eyes. "Kidding." The redhead's heart pace had picked up frantically before he confirmed it was indeed just a twisted joke, but continued to race faster than an Olympic Swimmer on steroids, thanks to the immense creepiness and overall abnormality of the statement.

"So, why is it again you wanted to get rid of Near?" Ryuzaki asked, the prior events forgotten. The gamer flinched slightly when the conversation took a 360 flip, but took it as a blessing that he would be able to move past that comment. He pondered it for a moment, wondering what the best way to phrase it would be. An irritable Ryuzaki was left to sit in the painful awkward silence, where he could practically hear the gears of Matt's brain chiming away at full throttle after not being used for years.

"He took Mello from me... I'll never forgive him." Matt growled, fists clenching in anger. Ryuzaki let out a hum of aknowledgement before padding away slightly and motioning for the redhead to follow. A tugging feeling went through Matt's gut, telling him to turn back and abandon the plan, who knows what he would have to do if he stayed. But he couldn't. All the pain he had to go through... He couldn't forget about it and pass it off as a bad dream.

"Your intentions are good, but when it comes down to it, I doubt you'll be able to pull the trigger. You're too weak. But regardless, you'll have to do." Ryuzaki spoke, seemingly to himself, before yanking open the crumbling door, an unhealthy sound coming from the piece of wood and the walls surrounding it. He swung inside, leaving Matt to decide on his own accord whether he would take the risk of being crushed by a falling building. "Fuck it." Were his thoughts as he followed behind the black haired man.

The dark corridoor was eery, each footstep made echoing darkly, adding to the creepy feeling of the ever lasting hall. Matt's breaths had calmed since before, but a part of him still wanted to leave. He had no choice but to ignore that instinct, since he had forgotten where the exit was in his haste. So if he was murdered by Ryuzaki, he would have called it.

"In here." He heard the man in question mumble as he stepped into yet another room. A strange smell greeted Matt, as he crumpled his nose in distaste. In all his years of Wammy fights and all the entrails of that, he knew that it was blood he was intaking. But who's blood could it have...

Matt let out a strangled cry as he saw who inhabited the room, with their vital organs sprayed everywhere, and who sat barely breathing in chains against the wall.

**"Mello!"**


	15. Chapter 15 - The Disappearance

**I hate myself for doing what I have. I'm so so so NOT sorry, cause I'm evil. :) Enjoy the feels, motherfucker. By the way:**

**Matt's real name is Mail Jeevas. (Pronounced Mile rather than Mail.)**

**Mello's real name is Mihael Keehl. (Obviously. It says it in the anime, duh.)**

**Near's real name is Nate River. (I've mentioned that one before though.)**

* * *

_Child don't follow me home_  
_You're just too perfect for my hands to hold _

* * *

It was cold. The aching in Mello's limbs as they slowly froze, leaving him unable to move. The bitter air and dampness of the room only added to the evergrowing stiffness his body was going through. That combined with the surging pain oozing from his wounds and the purple bruises that littered his body. This man- this psychopath that had taken him hostage was relishing in every moment he spent in pain. And Mello knew he was experimenting with his ways of injury; Once he had finished beating him with a wooden bat, he immediately switched to knives, then to fire. The torture the blonde was being made to endure... It was too much.

Mello knew the name of his captor, but what help would that do? He couldn't escape to spread the word, so Beyond Birthday's name was irrelivent. All he knew was that this was his living hell, and that even Watari couldn't protect him from this madman. Watari... Thinking of him made tears spring to Mello's eyes. He had been there and watched as his only parent was ripped away from him forever. He had been forced to stare as the man's arms were contained, leaving him unable to attack. He could remember the deafening crack as the axe ran down into his skull, the blood patterning the surrounding area like wallpaper.

Watari's lifeless body had crumpled to the ground like a tower of cards, the thud that resonated and the squelch as he landed in his own blood would haunt Mello always. He hadn't wanted this to happen, he didn't even know what anyone could do to deserve this horror. The boy couldn't get the image of his Father dying out of his head, and Beyond made sure he remembered. Every so often describing the sensation of bringing down that hatchett in such intense detail... Mello just wanted to throw up. He wanted to die.

**"Mello!" **A familiar voice cried, though the blonde boy couldn't bring himself to raise his head. He was too exhausted. But as soon as he realized who had found him, he had no choice but to inspect the situation. Just as he'd expected, his redheaded friend stood agape, horror ridden on his shocked face. Mello chuckled weakly.

"Welcome to my crib." He said hoarsely, voice cracking slightly as he attempted to brighten the situation. It obviously didn't work, and his friend was still as disgusted as ever. He must have looked like a wreck, Mello comprehended. He didn't eat much usually, just a bunch of chocolate that dissapeared into his body, but this had been entire day without food. He had been captured yesterday morning, and it was now nighttime the next day. So in that tiny time period, Beyond had managed to try out so many torture methods.

"This wasn't part of the deal, you bastard!" Matt roared, teeth bared like a rabid animal as he turned to the grinning psychopath behind him, who was staring at Mello with such beady eyes that filled the blonde with fear. He was never afraid, but this was pushing the boundries further than they ever could be pushed. Mello's ears perked up. _What deal...? _

"Actually, you might change your mind..." Beyond trailed off, mischeif and mystery lacing his voice. Silence enshrouded the room; An air of confuzion and crypticness that both teenagers were mentally attempting to solve, while the only man stood smugly as they decided whether they really wanted to know or not.

"What do you mean change my mind?! He's my best friend you bastard!" His voice was slightly shaken, as though he was still intregued as to what Beyond meant, but on the whole, he was determined to rescue his best friend. And that would mean no interuptions, he needed to break this deal, even if it meant breaking his heart in the process. That albino twat would have to live for a while longer, sadly.

"Ever wondered what happened to your parents, Matt? Them just leaving out of the blue. You thought they loved you, then one day, they just dissapeared. Ever wanted to know where they went?" Beyond taunted, licking his lips with a wicked smile. Both boy's eyes widened in disturbance, however, for different reasons. Matt, with the prosperity of finally knowing what happened to his family. And Mello... For the threat of having his entire friendship stripped away from him.

Matt had honestly been a good kid, well, as good as kids could be. Sure, he got in trouble for snapping the crayons at school. Obviously he was scolded for pulling hair and throwing pens. And you couldn't forget the precious time where he had thrown a yoghurt at his headteacher in the middle of an assembly, which got him suspended for a few days. But what else could a fragile nine year old do for entertainment? Frankly, learning how to draw a circle wasn't quite his cup of tea.

"You need to stop getting in trouble, Mail." His mother sighed in agravation, as she dragged him along the dull cream corridoors, leading him away from the headmaster's office. Her son just shrugged, his mandatory blazer crumpling as he did so, the pout on his face telling more than she needed to know. He'd gotten into a fight again, and gave another kid a broken nose, much his mother's dismay. This was the third time this month Tracey had been called in from work to apoligize on behalf for Mail, and it was now driving her insane. She knew he didn't mean it, but he didn't make any effort to stop his actions!

"He started it. Brat got what he deserved. Can't blame me if he's an asshole." Mail snapped, folding his arms, glaring at nothingness with such dangerous daggers for eyes. Suddenly, he was halted, as his Mother crouched to be at eye level with him, her own face full of worry and new found desperation.

"Mail, listen to me. It won't get better if you fight him, in fact, it'll only get worse for both of us. The headmaster was seriously thinking of expelling you. You need to stop doing this... Please." She sounded exasperated, it shone thick and clear in her voice, like a beacon of sorrow. She was pleading, and Mail couldn't say no. He knew in his heart that he was causing more and more problems... But he couldn't stop himself, it was like someone was taking over his actions.

"I promise... Just don't tell Dad." Mail agreed, smiling slightly in reassurement. His Father wouldn't have punished him, he was too much of a sap for that, but he would probably take away Matt's one and only joy; His stress reliever. (His Dad would honestly never take it away, but it was a nagging in Mail's mind that forced him not to take the risk.) It was a fidget toy, and was a tangle of vibrant colours that he would mess with constantly. Teachers didn't allow it in their lessons as it apparently made him unconcentrated, but that was just because their lessons were so boring that fiddling with a toy was much more captivating.

"It'll be our little secret." Tracey giggled, placing a finger over her lips playfully before grabbing Mail and essentially crushing him in a protective bear hug. "I love you, Mail." She mumbled into his starkingly red hair, a broad smile on her face. He returned the favour, but weakly, as his arms were currently having all the life sucked out of them before his very eyes. Seeing the breathless expression on his face, she released her child from her grip, before walking to the school's exit, expecting him to follow.

"Mum, can I go to Mick's house tonight?" Mail asked hopefully, the prosperity of being able to lodge with his best friend fueling his happiness. He expected his Mother to accept immediately, and to fetch his bags and have them delivered, but things took a different turn, for better or for worse.

"I'm sorry Mail, you can't." Tracey said sincerly, sighing slightly at the start. Mail froze upon not hearing what he so eagerly anticipated. His Mum let out a "hm?" of confuzion when he dropped behind.

"Why not?" He asked childishly, voice completely contrasted from his earlier sweet and tenderness. He wasn't spoilt, God no, but he had a short fuse. And it usually shortened when he was angry or upset, and in those situations, nothing could calm him down other than getting what he wanted, or punishment, but even the latter barely had any effect, since there wasn't much that could be stripped from him.

"We've been through this before. You get sent to the office, you get grounded. Those are the rules, now come on, your Dad'll be worried about where we went." Tracey ushered, holding out her hand once more, motioning for Mail to grab her. The boy stood stationary, pouting, flames ready to burst out of him in anger (Not literally, just metaphorically. Mail didn't possess magical qualities, no matter how much he wanted to.)

"But when you got in trouble at work, you didn't get punished at all! That's not fair!" His voiced raised. incredulous at how his own Mother could be so heartless. He barely got to see Mick, and it was horrible. He was the only one that was a decent componant in Mortal Kombat, and the only person who could even match his skills in a game of Call of Duty! It was like they were made to be best friends, yet he was being denied the chance to see the yin to his yang?

"Mail listen to me, you are gonna get in that car, and go straight to your room, do you hear me?!" Tracey ordered sternly. She hated being strict, but it was neccisary. She didn't want Mail to go off track under her guidance. She didn't know what she would do if her own flesh and blood became a slobbish smoker whose only intent is to get high and have sex. Her little boy would become so much more than that. He was incredicably smart, but kept it hidden behind his rough exerier, never bothering on tests to fill in the right answers. He could easily beat the High Schoolers, yet chose not to.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Mail shouted rebelliously. He was sick of his Mum treating him like some prissy child! He could be his own man, without parental help. He was too young to leave home, which enraged him beyond belief. He should be allowed to do as he pleased, this was a free world, right? He could see his future; Him in front of a large building, smirking smugly as he was showered in cash... But while he was being pushed around like a little kid, he couldn't get anywhere. It wasn't his fault all the other kids got on his nerves, that was their issue. And if they got broken bones, then that was also their issue, not his.

"You're nine and I'm your Mother, I'm pretty sure I can." Tracey told him, hands on her hips as she looked down at him. She'd learnt over time that this was the only way to treat a defiant child.

"Not anymore. I hate you! I hate you and I never want to see your face ever again!" Matt screeched, shaking his head with every word as he growled out those God forsaken words. Before he could see the reaction of his gobsmacked Mum, she pushed past her with a great force, before speeding off, a scowl plastered upon his face. Something warned him to forget what he just said and crawl back to his Mum, but it was too late for that. He wouldn't be a weak little kid anymore, he could look after himself. No more crying for someone to save him, those days were over.

He burst through the double doors leading to the exit, and was immediately hit with a burst of cold air. No cars remained in the school parking lot, signalling that it was later than he thought. How long had he been kept back? He shrugged that off immediately, not wanting to waste time, as he was sure his Mother was hot on his heels, ready to grab him and ground him once more.

"Not this time." Mail mumbled, striding towards the looming metal gates, not looking back for anything. He didn't want to think about what could happen to him, nor what he would do without home or food, because that would deter him from proving what he could do. That would show everyone that without comfort and a nice meal, he couldn't do anything. It was lies, because he'd made it this far without aid, so he thought he could do anything. The sudden rumbling in his stomach released an immediate groan from him, as he ran down the lengthy streets leading away from Hell.

"Freaking wonderful... Just great." Lunchtime detention without food really had taken it's toll on him, as now he couldn't just skip the meal, or he would be haunted by Godzilla resting in his gut. And what helped that matter, was the fact that he had no clue where he was going. "Fucking dammit!" Matt cursed, not caring whether he swore or not. He was always told to keep his vocabulary clean, but what was the point? It wasn't like it was gonna kill someone. _Oh no, he said an arangement of letters, what ever shall we do! Arrest that peasant!_ As if that's going to happen.

"Those are bad words, little kid. Where's your Mummy, shouldn't she be slappin' your arse for that?" A teenager sneered, earning a hefty laugh from his companion. Mail looked up, seeing he had said that right before a park swarming with taller kids. He saw the two teasers were eagerly awaiting his reaction, and wasn't going to leave these goons without a real answer.

"Shouldn't your Mum be slappin' your arse for talking to strangers? I thought that's what they taught all retards in school, unless you got kicked out cause you were so stupid." Mail countered smoothly, real questioning in his voice as he gave them his sweet comeback. A few seconds of silence ensued, leaving the two idiots in the dust. "Seems like you can't prove me wrong. Bye bye little kids, I've got big boy things to attend to! Better get back to your special education classes before they give you a detention." Mail knew the two could probably knock him out, and he knew that they were about five or six years older than him. But did he care? Not a chance.

He chuckled, strutting away in pride. This was the start of his change. Sticking up for himself more than usual, without getting in trouble with people who "cared for him". If they really cared, they'd understand, Mail convinced himself, kicking the dirt before him. He knew he'd have to return at some point, but refused to think of the day he would do such a thing. Instead, he needed a place to eat, sleep or both. "It's gonna be a long day..."

A long day it was, indeed, Mail reminisced as he lay down uncomfortably against the thick stump of a tree, precariously balanced on one of the highest branches without a care in the world. All he could hope for was that the wind would cease to work up a storm tonight, as that would result in catastrophy for Mail, in the least. A couple broken bones weren't what he signed up for when he took this task into his hands.

But he was freezing. He was damp from previous terrential downfall that soaked his clothes inside out. He had been leaving sloshing drops of water behind him with each step. He sadly hadn't been able to attain anything to so much as nibble on, that fact outlined by his rumbling stomach. A pounding headache was bothering him, and he felt alone, more than he ever wanted to. Sure, he locked himself in his room to mess around with video games constantly, but that was a different breed of solitarism. It was difficult to explain, like trying to tell a child why the sky is blue without using the word, "Because."

Mail looked up into the withdrawn sky, the ocean of swirling navy above him still as the night itself, uncountable shining stars dotting the world he was staring into, like another universe entirely. If scientists hadn't already infested the magical land, then he would have made the assumtion that the sky was the imbodiment of Heaven, or as close as it could get. The breeze was soft as it swept across his skin, goosebumps still threatening to cover his flesh as it did.

The redhead pulled at the discarded strings of his striped jumper in boredom, whilst he continued to fantasize about the dark night. He was never one for thinking about things in such detail, but in his current state, there was nothing else to do to distract him from the situation at hand. It was use his brain, or use his common sense, and neither appealed to him at the moment, but he made do with his mind.

"If I went home now... This would still show that I'm strong... Right?" Mail knew he was just aching for the happiness of home life, and was disguising it with heroic intentions, but what could he say? He was too used to his old life for this to become a permanent notion, no matter how much he wished for it to be. He also knew that his Mother was probably frantically searching for him, and that he was causing her more pain each passing second. It was time to throw in the towell, Mail knew.

"Right." He confirmed, swinging from the branch and landing on the grass with an almighty thud. For added effect, and for no reason whatsoever since nobody was around to see, he brushed imaginary dust from his shoulders. Was it for drama? Most probably. Did it look awesome? Yes, yes it did.

The streets were bare, literally only populated by the abandoned cars lining it and the rows upon rows of houses showing the only sign that there were in fact people living here. Only a rare few of those residences had the lights on, the rest were erupted in a midst of slumber. Mail wandered in silence, following the everlasting roads to nothingness, since he had no idea where his own house was in this town. (Geography and paying attention to his surroundings. Two of Mail's kryptonites.)

He continued to walk. And walk. And walk. He was a lost little boy, and he knew it well.

An eternity passed, and after experiencing leg cramps so painful that he was forced to refuge in a bush whilst the throbbing swelled down, he was finally at the doorstep to his two storey house, and what a relief it was. He could feel the happiness of being back flood over him, as he reached for the handle. He knew it was the middle of the night, and that it was a terrible idea to just march in like that, but it was the only way. He was halfway through opening the door when he realized something.

Since when had his parents left the door unlocked?

"Maybe they were expecting me..." Mail wondered out loud as he strolled into the hallway of his house, slipping off his shoes in an instant and immediately walking to the living room, where he expected for his parents to greet him. Empty. He went to the kitchen next. Empty. Bathroom. Empty. His own bedroom. Empty. So, with no other choice, he went to the one place he was forbidden to go. His parents room. Gosh knows why he wasn't allowed entry there, he didn't have a clue himself.

"Mum, Dad, I'm home! Anyone here?" He called, slowly creaking open the door, looking through the ajar space that he left himself. Peeking his head in, though the room itself was a tomb that wasn't to be intruded, he was bamboozled, seeing only a wide open window, the opaque curtain billowing softly in the wind, leaving Mail with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. It wasn't until he saw a folded note on the bed, that he stepped inside, treading lightly like he was treading on sacred grounds. He plucked the paper gently from the folded sheets, and seeing it was personally addressed to him, he had no other choice than to open it.

What he saw changed his life forever.

_Mail._

_By the time you read this note, me and your Father will be long gone. We are sick of you treating us like unwanted sleezebags, and acting like you are God and we are merely peasants. We are your parents, but not once have you acted like it. We are done with you and your childish shenanigans. Don't call. Don't try and find us. We don't want you anymore. Still feeling brave, you stupid child? _

_Tracey and Joseph Jeevas. _

"You know what happened to them?" Matt asked, voice cracking at the possibility of finally knowing where his family had gone. Beyond didn't reply with words. Instead, he raised one bony finger, aiming it straight at the blonde haired boy, enshrouded in chains before him. It took Matt a moment to register what this notion meant, but when he finally realized, he couldn't believe it for a single moment.

"It's not true... Mello can't have anything to do with it." The redhead said, honestly siding with his best friend. No matter how cruel the chocoholic was, he could never have had anything to do with the dissapearance. Besides, he had been eight at the time, not nearly old enough to commit such a heinous crime.

"Tell him the truth, Mihael. He deserves to know. Or are you about to lie right to his face?" Beyond toyed with him, knowing this was exactly how to get what he wanted. But that was all a single part of his master plan. He knew it would work, there was no chance he could fail! And the words uttered by the trapped boy next confirmed his thoughts.

"Matt, I-" Mello started, the words getting clogged in his throat, as he anticipated what his friend's reaction to his confession would be. "It was me. I killed them..." _Just as according to plan._


	16. Chapter 16 - Laws Of The Business

**It's official. I CAN'T WRITE. I'm sorry that this chapter is so poorly written! I really am! **

* * *

_And I just want to take your innocence. _

* * *

Three. In Matt's life, it was always that number that haunted him. It followed his every move, taking away his happiness when he least expected it._ "Sick of you."_ His parents, when they abandoned him. He was always third place in Wammy's, and nobody ever cared. It was always first and second, never once had he been taken into any consideration for anything. The third of March, the first time he ever got a lecture at the orphanage. And now this.

"I killed them." His entire existance was plunged into utter desperation, as he could only plead to his brain, attempting to prove that those cursed words didn't leave Mello's mouth, and that it was all a terror fueled mirage, and that his best friend didn't confess to ruining his life, and ripping out his eight year old self's heart. Everything that Matt knew about the blonde had just been flipped on it's head, and he didn't know what was true or was false. Was everything else a lie? Were all of the moments they spent together a deranged delusion?

"It's not true. You're lying. If this is a sick fucking joke, I swear to fucking God, I will kill you! TELL ME WHAT YOU JUST SAID IS A LIE!" Matt screamed in exasperation, begging. He was never one to get into the state he was currently in, but nobody could blame him. How he felt, all those conflicting emotions screwing with his head. He was breaking apart, and all Mello could do was stir in those iron chains, guilt flooding him.

"Matt look at me." Mello whispered, knowing full well that his confession had just made him lose his best friend. He couldn't hide it anymore, though. It was too painful to hide away. All of those years, every single day that passed, everytime he so much as stared at Matt; It was horrible. It was like his organs were eating him alive, torturing him for the pain he has caused. He just needed to explain...

Mihael could feel the freezing brick wall pushing hard against his casual clothing, a sharp pressure digging into the thin skin of his neck, legs flailing as he attempted to push this walking golieth off of him, and preserve his life. He flinched, feeling some of his scarlett blood trickle from where the knife had slashed, but continued to stare brazely at the masked face of his attacker, a scowl plastering his features, rather than a contorted face of fear.

"You're a coward. What would be the point in killing me? I have an entire mafia behind my back, and they won't sleep until I'm found. And when they see my dead body, they will make it their personal bussiness to murder you in the most brutal and cruel way possible." Mihael spat, venom running through his words dangerously. His words hit hard, so much that he was possitive that he could see eyes bulging behind that woolen black balaclava.

The boy was eight years old, with long brown hair, the chocolate colour that he despised so much. He personally hadn't anything against hazel itself, no, it was more of a revenge scheme. Chocolate was hard to come by in the underground, and the moment he had managed to scrap a few chunks, they were ripped from him like candy from a baby. So his hair was a daily reminder of what he could never have... Tales circled around him of the tangy, sweet taste of the treat. Saying that it was enough to melt the hearts of many as it dissolved on your tongue. Bastards.

"What if they never find your body, what then? Your plan is terrible, little boy." The man laughed, convvincing himself that he was the one speaking the truth, not the monotoneous boy he had pinned. _Pedophile_, had been the first thing Mihael thought as he had been put in this position. It wouldn't be the first time he had found one of those people. He had feminine features that he resented, and usually prowled around alone, rather than with the rest of the cult. He was a perfect, innocent target. Or, at least that's what they thought he was.

However, this time, the man had been engaged with before he retaliated. Mihael had been warned about him; He was the infiltrater that had been spreading vital information about their whereabouts, something that none of them could allow. If they were discovered, everything they had lived to build would be shattered. Most would say that loan sharking wasn't the best profession to have, and the guys in the mafia would simply smile, and call it, "Bidness." Unless they hadn't yet attained the accent fitting for people of their kind.

And in downtown London, contrary to Mihael's birthplace (Germany), pretty much everyone you encountered was cursed with posh, british voices, so the people from the "wrong side of the tracks" tended to stick out more. Mihael's Dad was the leader, which was how he was sucked into their lifestyle. And whilst most kids would try to be normal in this situation, Mihael loved every second of it. The thrill of the hunt, being able to smirk knowingly when a deal was made, having the rest of them always behind him. They were a family. A massive, cheating, dysfuctional family. It wasn't just a Code of Honour that bound them.

"If my plan is so terrible," Mihael started, a familiar glint shining in his eyes. "Then how have I already won?" The last thing the brunette saw before being promptly released to the ground, was a splurge of crimson emitting from the man's temple, along with a deafening gunshot. A piercing sensation ran up his spine as he was dumped to the concrete.

"Jesus Christ, Alvar, ya could at least warn me. My back's achin' like a bitch, ya dick." Mihael grunted, rising to his feet and ignoring the throbbing in his spine. He spotted the bloody corpse on the floor, smiling as he saw the unmoving body. He gestured to it vaguely.

"Ya get ta stuff?" He asked, eying his much older friend questioningly. Alvar was what you could call a protector, doing exactly as his name fortold. Since the boy was born, the elder had been like a brother to him. He didn't agree with the fact that he was being brought up in a cheating enviroment, but he couldn't do anything but help him out. After all, he wasn't about to let his little brother die at the hands of some filthy wannabes.

"Course." Alvar responded, holding up what looked to be a normal USB, but was truly filled to the brim with secrets ready to be broadcast to the goverment. It wasn't strange for Mihael to see how quickly his guardian had managed to grab the crucial part of their lives. After all, in the system, he was the best pick-pocket around. A prodigy.

"C'mon, Pops'l be waitin'." Mihael muttered, shoving his hands deep into the crevices of his pockets, shooting a sideways glance to the hefty man before walking out of the stingy alleyway, thanking God that the outside didn't smell as grotesque as there. Cars ran down the street at lightning pace, knowing that they were passing through the wrong neighbourhood. Even foreigners could tell.

The pungent odour of tobacco and long overdue drugs lingered in the air, heavy as fog. Gangs littered the sidewalks, tattoos and scars the first things you would notice about them. By merely glancing at the things encrusted in their skin, you were able to tell what part of the place they were from. It was an added bit of fun where they lived, that when you joined a cult, you had to show how dedicated you were. Mihael, at his young age, was refused, even by a mafia, where there were no laws.

"He gots a mission fo' us, kid." Alvar confided, though he was emotionless usually, his voice tinted at excitement as he spoke. Mihael froze. He had always been denied the opportunity to partake in these kinds of things! And now, when he had least expected it, he was being granted the wonderful access to truly become a part of his world?

"You're kiddin', right?" Mihael asked, even if he knew that it was all the truth. Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed his partner's hand, before taking off into a sprint, dragging the taller man behind him, despite the groans of protest he heard. He knew the rest of them around the hood were staring, but he didn't give two shits. This was his moment to prove that he wasn't just a kid that kept getting kidnapped!

A thud disturbed the peaceful silence as a stack of papers was thrust onto the oak table, passing through the smoke that piled high in the room with ease. Mihael could only raise an eyebrow at the files, sending his Father a questioning look. The man in question scratched the scar that streched across his tanned face, gesturing for the boy to look inside. Reluctantly, the brunette flipped open the cover, coming face to face with various facts and figures, alongside a cheesy summer photo of a man.

The next few pages consisted of bank statements, morgages, overdue payments and other boring things Mihael had not the slightest interest in. Despite the game he was in, he didn't care for money, nor the consequences that came with obtaining it. That was something about him that surprised everyone, considering his lot were loan sharks. They lended out cash, with some of the highest interest rates around. However, they didn't question what you needed it for, which was necessary in many cases. Their customers could go hop on a plane to Guatemala with crates of weed and a bunch of strippers for all they cared. But if they didn't pay up, then they had ways of dealing with them. And that was the part that interested Mihael.

The office they were sat in was cramped, to say the least. Filing cabinets on the brink of spontaneous combustion lines the wrinkling, curling wallpaper coated walls, a sickly green colour the only vibrant thing about the room. The constantly flickered on and off, and the entire thing had less soundproofing than any other place in the area. However, this was all part of the job. They couldn't be found out, so they moved from place to place. Sadly, this time, they had ended up in the biggest shithole around.

"Paid a couple grand to him. Cudn't pay back, then mov'd ta just outta town ta try'n get away." His Dad explained, grunting as he slung himself onto a creaking wooden chair just behind the desk, showing off his authoritive prowess. In the mafia, people couldn't call him Pops like Mihael did, and usually named him Big Man. And the leader himself loved every second of it.

"So what dya want us ta do about it?" Mihael asked, folding his arms as though he held some control. He was only kidding himself, but he liked to do it anyways. Alvar hadn't spoken a word the entire meeting, and was now skimming over the report himself, looking as bored as everyone else on a quiet day. He stared uninterestedly at the endless sheets of paper, as though he wasn't reading them at all.

"We sent him a few warnin's. So, dere's only one thing we can do." Big Man started, before his monologue was interupted.

"He has a wife and a kid." Alvar muttered, knowing exactly what that meant. Mihael knew also, as he looked up at his Father, who nodded, confirming his thoughts. There was protocall, you see. If a man tried to skip out on the payment and he was married, regardless of children, then the partner would also be punished, as an extra "Fuck you." from their business.

"Kill the parents, leave the kid desperate and alone?" Mihael planned, though a hint of questioning lay thick in his voice, just in case of refusal. That never arose, however, as the shit eating grin that grew on Big Man's face was confirmation enough.

"Bingo."

Mihael glanced at the paper before him, which displayed the address on the family. He knew, deep down, that doing this would leave such guilt on his shoulders, but when it had been others completing this task, he had been so enthrawled. So why was it that now, something was telling him to turn back, and wait for a few years. He was ready, plus, he had Alvar by his side. He had been toughened by the enviroment surrounding him, and even at eight years, he was more capable than most.

The two advanced forward, crouching outside an open window that led to the living room. A buzz of despaired voices sounded from inside, shouting and crying in emotionalness. Mihael held his breath, edging closer to the glass, in an attempt to hear what they were speaking about so angrily.

_"How is it my fault? You were the one that let him run!"_

_"If you hadn't been so sappy and given him everything he wanted, he wouldn't be such a stubborn brat!"_

_"Oh gag me with a spoon! Tracey, stop blaming me for your carelessness!"_ Tracey_, _Mihael noted. They were indeed at the right house.

_"Oh fuck you, Joseph! We shouldn't be arguing right now! We need to find him, Jesus Christ!"_

_"You were the one that started blaming me!"_

Mihael didn't need to devise a strategy, as the two were so engaged with one another, they probably wouldn't even notice the infiltrators until the last pitiful second. The young boy reached for his pocket, feeling the polished sterling, making sure his weapon was still there. A specially designed silencer had been installed, perfect for the crowded neighbourhood they were in. It was just a case of shooting them-

_**SLAM!**_

"Motherfucka..." Mihael cursed, as the major entrance to the house swung shut, a crack echoing thanks to the full throttle force of the closing. His fist clenched tightly, as he held back the impending urge to smash the fucking thing into a million pieces. Alvar apparently could sense the anger radiating off of the boy, and raised a finger to his lips, before pointing directly upwards silently. Following the motion, a smile tugged at Mihael's lips.

Another window. Fuck yes.

However, the dilemma soon arose that it was up about six meters in the air, giving the everloving issue; How in the name of God were they going to get up there? Alvar only peaked over two meters himself...

"Hey bro... Dya think ya could throw me?"

After three unsuccesful tries, Mihael had finally had a burst of strength, enough for him to grip the windowpane with such a force, he would be able to drag himself into his destination. Despite his shaking arms, and wildly flailing legs, he had managed to make it inside with no major noise, much to his happiness. Breathing a sigh of relief, he cast a glance to Alvar, before slipping into the darkness of the bedroom, making certain he didn't tread on a creaking floorboard. That would mean game over, and he wasn't a fan of losing.

_I need a place where the blood won't be noticed... And where I can get them, obviously. Shit, I should've planned this out. Oh whatever, I'll just shoot em and find some towels or something. _Mihael mused to himself, before peering around the ajar door, attempting to get some insight as to where the unlucky couple were. If they were currently worried for their son, or whyever they were so frantic, then they wouldn't notice him creeping around, unless they tried. That meant wonderful news in Mihael's department, but would lead to their downfall in the end.

The boy in question looked through the bars on the side of the staircase, jumping a mile when he saw the two almost directly in front of him, still screaming in each other's faces, completely oblivious to him. He looked down. Red carpet. It was almost too perfect, almost too conveniant. Almost.

He reached for the pistol, as the two began to proceed slightly to the kitchen, ranting and raving, flinging their arms in anger. He kept the weapon to his side, flicking off the safety and sliding back the barrel, wincing as he heard a click. His eyes widened. The arguing stopped. Two sets of eyes bore into his skin as the couple stared in shock at the intruder. Mihael, seeing no problem in it, rose to his feet, seeing the fear in their eyes as they spotted the gun.

"I was going to do dis without ya knowin'. But then ya 'ad to ruin it. Now you have no choice but to dread your impending death. Just so we're clear, Tracey, this is completely your husband's fault. You were right." Mihael monologued raising the gun so it was aimed directly at the woman's head, still stood on the stairs, so he had the advantage in elevation. And also so they didn't know just how short he was compared to them, since that may give them some not so bright ideas.

"What do you want from us?" Tracey cried out in trepidation, her mood entirely changed, showed by her flustered state holding her lover's body close, shaking. Mihael felt a strong pulling at his heartstrings, seeing these innocent people about to fall at his fingertips. The gun in his hands faltered slightly, until he breathed in, not letting his personal emotions get in the way of mafia business. It was the man's fault for their deaths, not his. He was just getting revenge.

"Joseph Jeevas owes my family cash, and unless he pays it right now, both of ya are gonna bite da dust, we clear? Four grand is what we gaves ya, 'til you ran away with your tail between ya legs hopin' ta escape the compensation. So now, it's twen'y grand." The pure look of disbelief on Tracey's face told all. She hadn't the slightest idea of the money.

"You told me you got a raise." She stuttered, tears brinking her eyes.

"We needed the money... For Mail. For us." He replied sincerly, knowing the gravity of his actions.

"As much as I'm touched by this..."

**SHOOT. SHOOT. THUD. THUD. **

"I was never one for romance crap." Mihael mumbled, shoving it into his back pocket, attempting to get the look of their mortified faces out of his head, along with the piercing scream of his bullet passing through their skulls. It must have been painful, he noted, slowly walking down the steps, not tearing his eyes from the bleeding bodies. He had just... Killed them. He just ruined a family. Why? For his family's honour? For his selfish endeavers?

He swung the door open, greeted with a worried looking Alvar. "Hide the bodies." He had ordered, walking out into the fresh air, though he felt anything but revitalized. His gut churned in guilt, his eyes were still wide in disbelief. He had been so natural at it, and he hadn't cared about it until that final moment...

He was a killer now. A psychopath. And he regretted everything.

"You killed my parents... YOU FUCKING BASTARD." Matt screamed charging towards Mello with bloody intentions. His fists clenched tightly, as displayed by the pure white skin where his muscles looked about ready to tear at the seams.

"Do you feel nothing?! Was everything just a lie?! You sick, sick bastard!" Matt looked around, eyes locking with a sharp looking pipe that was gutting dangerously from the wall. He couldn't control his actions anymore, as his nimble fingers wrapped around the bar, pulling with all his might, ripping it from it's nails and clutching it for his life. Mello couldn't have an excuse. He did it out of his own free will.

"You killed them... And now... You're going to feel payback." Raising it high in the air, he ignored the blonde boy's cries of protests and shitty excuses. Nothing could make up for the amount of pain he had gone through as a child. Nothing.

"Nothing..." He grunted, as he prepared to drag the weapon down. But that moment never came. In fact, any of the redheads heat-fueled actions would be stopped in time, as he froze. A trickle of blood ran down from his mouth, as his eyes glassed over with tears. His entire body went limp, as a red patch appeared on his chest, over his heart. The last thing he saw before his eyelids closed lightly, was Mello, screaming his name in horror.

"Me-llo..." Matt mumbled, crashing to the ground. Business suit clad, a large man held the murder weapon of his decease. And behind him, stood a familiar white haired boy stood still on the spot, examining the situation, along with a hunched over black haired man. Mello's vision went blurry, and he hoped this was the end of some demented dream, that he hadn't just witnessed the painful end to his best friend's life. That he wasn't tied up in this old apartment. That he hadn't been tortured by a psychopath. He passed out, tears falling lightly as he lay unconcious.

Meanwhile, handcuffs clamped around Beyond's wrists, as thoughts swarmed his mind, and he stood strangely quiet. _This wasn't part of the plan. This is completely against my calculations. I wasn't meant to be caught! How was this possible, when the two couldn't have revealed their locations, unless... Watari. He must have alerted L. He must have been the one to give in my wherabouts. _

"Well he's dead now..." Beyond spoke proudly, with a twisted smile. He looked at L, who's eyes weren't plastered to anything but a corner. Softening in sadness, he looked at the catastrophy in anguish. He saw the dead body of his 'father' splayed in a disgusting heap. He felt sick to the stomach, but managed to keep his feelings in check.

"Death sentence." L muttered, motioning to the eerily similiar killer who was still smiling like a disturbed mental patient.

Near padded forward, foot treading lightly in the pool of blood surrounding Matt, a look of solemness on his face. He sighed, looking at the mess of a man before him, mind scattering back to everything about the living sarcastic douchebag. He ignored it, instead concentrating on the knocked out blonde. Crouching down, he undid the steel cuffs and lobbed them to the side aimlessly, before bringing Mello into his arms, even if the blonde wasn't awake to apreciate the gesture.

"Life isn't fair, is it? Death is on everyone's mind, and we choose to ignore it, doing what we wish thinking that we are immortal. We do the craziest things in dire situations. We can't control ourselves when we are upset. Matt doesn't hate you, he never did. He wasn't supposed to die, just sedated. It's my fault, Mello. It's all my fault. I gave the order... But I couldn't have you dying. Not while I'm here. Matt may be gone, but his spirit lives on. None of us will forget him. Not now, not ever."


	17. Chapter 17 - Temptation From Isolation

**Song - Death Should Not Have Taken Thee (English Cover) by JubyPhonic.**

**It's really cool, look it up!**

* * *

_Child don't follow me home._  
_You're just too perfect for my hands to hold._  
_If you choose to stay you'll throw it all away. _

* * *

Wammy's was in a state of pure shock and sorrow. Of course, many students came and went as they aged, however, other than the incident in the budding days of the orphanage, never once had there been a death as vile and twisted as this one. It wasn't long before the entire house was buzzing, rumours spreading like wildfire, followed by the disgusted reactions of those who had been at the recieving end of the tales. The entire story hadn't been leaked, but there were variations of the events that were extraudinarily close. After all, it was a school for geniuses.

The sudden dissapearance of Matt, the depressing aura that was cast around the place, an even more snappy and withdrawn Mello than usual, it was easy to see what had happened. And damn, was it hard on them. Despite having not spoken to the boy in question much, and only aknowledging his presence, everyone was upset to see him go. They were a family. A huge dysfunctional family, and it just so happened that a treasured brother of theirs had passed away in such a vile, despicable way.

Roger called an emergency meeting about a week into the catatrophy, and feeling the silence consume the dining hall, everyone immediately knew the news that was about to be broken to them. Two seats remained untaken, sticking out like a sore thumb in the crowded room. Usually there would be laughter, or conversations galore in a gathering like this, but alas, the lack of sound was almost deadly in the air.

A few students recognised the empty positions as Mello and Near's, but didn't dare pry, knowing that those two - yes, even the albino - were the closest people to the redhead. It was logical that they would be moarning, or just didn't want to be reminded of what they had witnessed. Nevertheless, throughout the entire speech, they were missing.

Although, not one of them had questioned the lack of Watari. They suspected he was just investigating further with L, and dropped the subject completely. But if only they knew the truth. Their unbiological Father, the one who had cared for them and brought them up for as long as they could remember, was dead and wouldn't return. He would never be able to praise them for good marks, nor could he roll his eyes at their playfulness. It was only a matter of time until they put two and two together, though. Either that, or they would wait until his demise was spoken of by their new carer.

"Mello." Near spoke quietly, stood outside the locked door leading to the broken boy within. He knocked lightly, not mustering the strength for anything more energy consuming. He hadn't been able to sleep, even if that was a normal thing for him, it was different this time. Each time he so much as closed his eyes, he was just reminded of Matt's lifeless corpse. The blood splattered remains of Watari. The numb, painfilled body of Mello. He was ready to collapse at any moment now, and he knew it was going to be littered with memories he would rather push from his mind forever.

"Go away, Near." The whitette heard a cracked mumble from the opposite side, the voice vibrating against the door, signalling that the blonde in question was leaning against the white slab of wood. Near let out an exasperated sigh, sliding down the door tiredly. Mello hadn't left his room since it happened, not even to get food, which Near knew he had to deliver constantly. However, he knew how hard it must have been. He himself had been being haunted by it, so it must have been horrifying for Mello. After all, Matt was his best friend. He could only imagine the pain and desperaty.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. It wasn't part of the plan... He was going to kill you. I didn't know what else to do." Near mumbled, only hoping Mello could hear him. That was another thing that kept recurring in his nightmares; The constant reminder that it had been on his order to end Matt's life. He had said shoot. He had unwillingly killed him via an officer who he had rejected to learn the name of.

Music. The albino could hear the soft buzz of a tune slip out of the edges of the doorway, his ears only catching a slight amount of the electronic song. He wondered about it for a moment, but allowed himself to concentrate on that, rather than awaiting an answer from the boy who was unlikely to respond for years. The melody itself was high pitched, though not as though a child was singing it. He closed his eyes, becoming absorbed in the 8bit theme that filled his ears.

_"Jimmying the lock and a brand new stock _  
_of any old item to get you going!_  
_Party on up and to get you pumped and fight._  
_Oh tell me you're just kidding, right?_  
_Fine so ever if you're in trouble talk to the peasants, okay?_  
_And with a smash go beat that boss down!"_

Near recognized something about the song, though he couldn't pinpoint why. It was like a wave of nostalgia was hitting him as each new line started. It tugged at his brain, as he tried to remember how this had affected his past. Then he got it.

_"Wait what now?_  
_Boast it and toast it and raise your all your glasses,_  
_Cuz they all know that I rule all the masses!_  
_And I'll just be here doing everything for their sake._  
_Thinking again, the bigger they are,_  
_The harder they're overthrown."_

It sounded like something he would hear in one of Matt's video games; the upbeat technology themed tune; the kingly lyrics; actually, the entire thing just dripped with the redhead. Near sighed, knowing Mello was probably listening to it just for the memories of his friend. He needed to get to the blonde, before the boy in question depressed himself enough to...

_"One up and one up and throw up your hands now!_  
_Partying hard just to watch them all bow down._  
_Hold up a second, didn't hear this at enrollment._  
_My paid vacations are-? DELETED DELETED!"_

No. The white haired boy refused to even take that into consideration. Mello would never be stupid enough to even consider suicide... Right? At that point, Near couldn't take any chances. He internally cursed himself, as he fished his hand into his pajama pocket, bringing out an old iron key he was given ages ago. In case of emergency, he had been told to use it. It fitted every lock in the house, considering that they were all the same. However, it was quite a flawed system, and Near always wondered why they did it. Probably to not have to go through the hastle of checking every single key to gain access to a student's room.

_"So now we're waiting for the bating of the breathing and the beating of the beastly ol' ultimate boss.  
Say that we're fighting for a cause because I demand.  
Say that we're fighting to keep peace over the land.  
Looking on, fighting from furthest point in the rear.  
Calling your stats out like you're blind or just can't hear." _

With an echoing click the lock undid itself, allowing the boy access. His eyes squinted a bit as he was immediately greeted with demonic darkness, everything within lost in a blanket of blackness. He couldn't make anything out, all he heard was stuttering breathing and the continous music that was still playing strong. He pushed hard, completely changing the door to gaping, rather than its previous ajar state. He looked around, tracking the sharp exhales.

_"Fighting for you and maybe fighting for the peasants too.  
Take a sec to see how hard we fight so you can rule.  
They're falling one by one around me and I'm flashing red.  
I knew my levels just weren't high enough yet..."_ _  
_

Without thinking, he flipped on the light, completely contrasting the room from it's deep abyss on invisibilty to a burning den of illuminous light. He padded across the room, kneeling down next to the leather clad boy, who sat crouched, head burried into his curled up legs, shoulders shivering signalling he was crying.

_"Sorry but your party was wiped out completely, now you're dead.  
Oh God in heaven, why? Amen." _

"Mello shouldn't isolate himself for something he couldn't help." Near said, inside pitying the boy in tears before him. The blonde lifted his head up, face completely different from his usual smooth, calm complexion. Red completely covered his cheeks, his eyes were blotched bright crimson, almost like blood. His lips were chapped, and his hair was matted. It was as though he was a completely alternative person. Near didn't like it.

_"Oh! How could they all die? Really a shame._  
_But I guess I'll give you another try!_  
_If at first you don't succeed!_  
_But my king!_  
_Don't like the name?_  
_No!...This is insane!_  
_Eeh?! Dead people don't have any right to complain!" _

"I was the one that ruined his life. Even all those years ago, when I didn't even know him, I fucked his entire existance into oblivion. He went through so much and it was my fault. And then he died because I broke him; Because I completely snapped something within him." Mello could barely muster up a whisper, and his eyes flashed with horror as he recollected it once more. It was the only thing he had been able to think about and it was eating him alive.

_"All we got in our castle's stock is really fine to keep us going.  
Partying guys with crazy high levels.  
Oh woah, that's pretty awesome, right?  
But then again, I stress this one single thing that's ruling as we're dueling.  
Nicely put - oh screw it they're a-  
HUGE MORON!" _

"Mello was young, he just wanted to be accepted. In his world, that was everything. That was the thing he was brought up on. Added to the fact that it happened seven years ago. Mello has changed, he really has." It was convicing, it truly was. The full truth spoken in such a sweet way. The blonde realized just how sincerely the boy beside him wanted for him to be happy, rather than his current mindset... But it wasn't that difficult. Even if he proved it wasn't all his fault, the mere sight of Matt's lifeless face would never leave him.

_"This I get now, humans just like fighting battles,  
And this just a thought.  
Say we need to work to better, work together?  
Is this The Game of Life all again?!  
To reach the next level, you should probably get,  
Experience points, with a thousand, you're set.  
But maybe a backbone wouldn't hurt you to find.  
Don't you falter this time, this is it now, ok?" _

"Matt would want you to be happy." Near mumbled, looking down as he heard a slight hitch from Mello as he adressed him in first person, rather than third. It was out of character for him, and even the albino didn't know why he spoke like that. It probably warded people off, hearing such a strange way of speaking. Weed out the weak, or something similiar. He felt his chin be tilted up, and soon he was staring into a glossed over pain of azure eyes.

_"Telissa, Borosso, Zanshi, Paronte,  
All of these magicians used to get your way.  
Calm and quietly I'm always smiling down at thee.  
But politely bragging away, I give my scepter a wave." _

Mello himself was fighting an inner battle. He knew how much Near must have meant it to break all of his years of third person speech, but a part of him said that it was a lie. That the sudden switch was a ploy to get him to be trusted. But why would he do that? He was spending his time relieving Mello from the giant weight on his shoulders, so what would the point be of lying? It wasn't logical. So there was only one possibility.

_"Holit and, Holit and, Holit and, hold it!  
It's always this spell and it's spelling out STUPID.  
It puts the mighty king into a mighty deep sleep.  
And just who do you think you are? This better not be a coup!  
Hey I'm no hero, and I think I should add...wanting a hero played right, you should just play it yourself!" _

He shifted slightly, before lightly placing his cracked, pink lips onto Near's, giving the answer the albino wanted, not wanted to bother with vocality. Despite the salty mixture of tears swirling into the tangy flavour of Near and washing it out, Mello couldn't help but treasure the seconds they were joined after so many weeks.

_"Say that we're fighting for a cause because I demand,_  
_Say that we're fighting to keep peace over the land._  
_Moving on, fighting from furthest point in the front._  
_Seeing approval ratings rocketing from one!" _

He pulled away, nodding slightly as he stared into Near's charcoal coloured eyes. He knew by doing this, he was going completely against what he promised himself after arriving back. He knew that this wasn't locking himself away in complete isolation, starving slowly to death as punishment for his actions while he had to deal with the terrors at night. But he was being drawn in; It was like the old bible story about Jesus traveling the desert for fourty days and fourty nights without nutrition, except Near was the devil tempting him. And he was succumbing to that teasing.

_"Fighting for views and always fighting for the money too.  
Take a sec to think about what this king really rules.  
They're falling one by one around me and you're red as flames.  
How could they all be dying? Really a shame!" _

Near gazed back for the longest of times, fighting back the smile that was attempting to worm itself onto his face. He cleared his throat, rising to his feet, before offering his hand out, kindly. After all this time of trying to bring Mello out of his dissuaded state, this was all it had taken. However, he squirmed interally, seeing the boy lick his lips, looking at Near as though he was chocolate. Oh, Near thought, he hasn't had anything for his cravings in so long.

_"Say that we're fighting for a cause because I demand,  
Say that we're fighting so your smile always stands.  
Sliding by, we're always trying harder not to die.  
Scraping up what info on the evil we can find." _

Instead of pulling himself up, Mello had other ideas in my. He grabbed Near's hand in lightning fast speed, dragging the boy down and kissing him roughly, thinking of how much the whitette tasted like candy at that point. It was like he hadn't eaten in a month, and someone had just thrown a piece of meat before him. As his tongue worked its magic, he knew he was essentially spitting on Matt's grave, considering it was his room, but he couldn't contain himself, like something was possessing him.

_"And so today, I stay here guarding like I always do,  
Awaiting one good hero strong enough and true.  
I know you're thinking that I'm hiding on the throne again,  
But in the end I know I'm too weak to win."_

Eying the pair with little interest, Matt chuckled to himself, leaning against the windowframe, lit smoke between his lips, ash dissapating into the air like it never existed. He smirked, as his best friend almost smothered Near, rolling his eyes at the monstrous way he was doing it. He couldn't say it didn't please him, though. For days upon days, he had to watch Mello rot away like he never existed. It was more painful than a bullet through the heart; And he knew that feeling well.

He started lifting his shirt, before realizing that it wouldn't hurt any more, something he had groaned about when he first attempted it after his death. He grunted, instead crushing it between the tips of his fingertips like sand. He pushed away from the side, pulling his goggles over his eyes, for no reason than he just felt it was right. He knew he was done here. And he didn't want to see anything that progressed beyond tonsil tennis.

A gust of wind appeared from God knows where, and in that instant, Matt was gone. But the two boys joined at the lips would never know that. They would only stay completely oblivious to the now unlingering presence of his spirit. But even within, it was like they felt something different.

They blamed it on the sudden change of temperature. The truth was far fetched and inprobable, and Matt was fine with that. As long as Mello was happy; He was able to rest.

Plus, the hotties in Heaven were something worth dying for, no questions asked.


	18. Chapter 18 - He's Mine, I'm His

**In relation to the chapter title: THERE'S NOTHING GAY ABOUT IT, IN OUR EYES~**

**I put this chapter off a while so I could write some decent smut, but I CAN'T DO IT, I'M SORRY. Reading it, sure. Watching it, fine. But I just can't get it written down. I suppose you'll have to leave it to your imaginations, sadly.**

**This is the end of Innocence. ;-; I'll miss it.**

* * *

_And I just want to take your innocence._  
_I just want to take your innocence._  
_I just want to take._

* * *

**A month later. **

Boots heavily tapped against the wooden floor, clacking in a rythmic way, along with the melodic snap of almost frozen chocolate. Boudacious blonde hair swished gently along with the boy's steps, and a shit eating grin grew on his face when he saw the contorted looks of fear plastered on the surrounding kids faces. He could have laughed at that point, but instead prompted for showing off his power more by keeping silent, casting a shadow across all of them as they realized they were completely underpowered. But they weren't the ones on Mello's mind.

He approached steadily, being sure to make his presence known to the white clad boy concentrating in the corner, who crouched down, smashing and moving robots for his entertainment. Near realized the echoing coming towards him, and spared a glance upwards, unsurprised to see the chocoholic stood over him, smirking.

"And what does Mello want this time?" He asked boredly, monotone as always as he continued to play like he wasn't interupted at all. At the moment, the war of the robots was raging strong, Optimus Prime leading the offending army into battle, fighting the components into submission in a plea to save planet Earth for the thousandth time. But the entire confrontation skidded to a halt when the dictator himself was plucked from Near's grasp, rendering the boy frozen for a few moments. He let out a breath of exasperation.

"It's rude not to look at someone when they're talking to you." Mello spoke knowingly, fiddling with the arms of the robot without real interest, but rather to piss Near off more than he already was. It made Mello's chest leap for joy when he knew he was the one that caused the anger.

"Can Mello return my robot?" Near questioned, twisting around to stare up at the boy expectantly, wrapping a lock of his hair around a nimble finger as a sedative for not currently being engaged in a game. Then, before he could comprehend, he was yanked to his feet by his colar, the air being knocked out of him as it dug into his neck for a few seconds. He was met by a firm chest almost touching his face, a familiar sweet aroma sweeping around him.

"Not until you beg for it." Mello murmered huskily into Near's ear, and upon seeing the smaller one's light blush, he knew his plan was working. Although, he wasn't quite expecting the attention of the other orphan's, who sat looking at the two, eyes wide in horror. With a simple glare from Mello, they turned away faster than lightning, not wanting to face the wrath of an angry blonde.

"Is Mello implying what I think he is implying?" Near interrogated, not daring to look up, knowing the proud ass face that would take over his peripheral vision. After hearing the albino, it was Mello's turn to blush.

"What if I am?" He replied, leaning his head down more, nibbling lightly on Near's ear. A sharp intake of breath was enough to send his heart racing. Not recieving an answer, he ran his tongue along the side of his neck, almost melting as he felt a shiver erupt from the other. He'd had enough of the teasing, and if they didn't leave the room now, Mello wouldn't be able to stop himself from making out with Near right there and then, in front of a glancing audience.

Luckily for the onlookers, they had gotten used to these public displays of attention; or at least they pretended to have. It was so strange for them, to see Mello, the tough, uncaring boy that they all used to know, completely changed by his arch rival. They couldn't believe it at first, but then again, who would? Sworn enemies doing such things? It was shocking, to say the very least. Then again, the sudden switch in moods around the house was strangely pleasing, so they refused to complain.

"Mello should wait, since people are obviously confuzed by this. That, or they are intregued by whatever kind of relationship we have." Near pointed out, completely blocking out Mello's sensual actions on his body. It wasn't like he wasn't used to this, after all, they did live immediately down the hallway from each other, which seemed to say to Mello that he had free access to Near's room whenever he wanted. The albino had lost count of the amount of tarot buildings he had lost thanks to Mello's lack of punctuality and inability to knock.

Despite it being in such a cliche place for sex, they hadn't done 'it' before. They never needed to, plus, partaking in such rigerous activities would surely alert Roger that there was some foul play going on within the house, which would most likely result in the seperation of the two... Lovers? They had no clue what they were. Friends? Near wasn't sure friends sexually engaged themselves in each other, no pun intended. Then again, Mello and Matt had broken that rule long ago, unless they were friends with added benefits...

The whitette wasn't sure whether they were dating, or just acted like they did. He liked Mello, obviously, otherwise all these years, he wouldn't have attempted to become friends with him. Intreguing, determined, ridiculously hotheaded, even his bad traits couldn't deter Near from wanting to know more. But he just wondered whether the feeling was mutual, or the previous advances of Mello before his friend's death were childish errors, and this now was just to replace Matt. Whatever the case was, the boy was more likely to confess his (fake) undying love for Linda than deny Mello anything. He supposed it was just out of habit to give the blonde whatever he desired.

Which was exactly the reason they both ended up in Mello's bedroom before he could even say a word. As soon as the blonde stepped inside, the blonde flipped the latch on the door, the lock biding Near into his 'trap'. He was willing to be there, so could it even be considered a cage of sorts. He made a mental note to investigate further in future. But for now, he just had to worry about the grinning blonde, staring in hunger towards him.

"You're not getting away this time." Mello purred, licking his lips in starvation. Near just looked at him, confuzed by what he meant by that. Since when had he wanted to- Oh. He was hinting that they were going to have sex. Near should have noticed the signs before, especially the lust filled glances that have been shot his way just this week. He stood still, not reacting as he realized something.

When they were playing around, Near had always refused to remove his shirt, or let it ride up too high. But if they did this... Mello would have to see the ugly, unfading scar that bided him with that monster who was rotting in prison. The man who coerced Matt to attempt murder; the one who_ truly_ killed the redhead, even without laying a finger on him.

"Whoever said I wished to leave?" Near asked, the corners of his lips twitching up slightly as a breath of air left Mello's chest. It was amusing to see someone to tough lose their cool; like you've managed to break past that protective shell they put around themselves. Like they care enough about you to show them the real them, not the fake facade that shrouded them in plastic misery.

"Is that a challenge?" Mello asked, slightly incredulous at the behaviour the albino was portraying. This wasn't his usual uncaring, collected attitude towards everything. It was like something sparked within him... The blonde couldn't deny his unlawful attraction to this 'new' boy before him. This would be more fun than he had initiaially expected!

"Possibly. However, I will not be discarding my shirt." Near spoke blankly, not sugar coating his demand, nor giving any extra details as to why. Mello sighed. Why was he so stubborn when it came to such petty things like that? Unless there was something to hide...

"Near, you know you can tell me anything!" Mello pleaded. The whitette seemed unfazed by the actions, as though he was expecting them the whole time.

"No." He stiffly said.

"Tell me."

"I don't want to."

"Near, for fucks sake, just tell me!"

"...Fine. But you will not be pleased." Near gave in. He would have had to say it sooner or later, despite how much he wished for it to be the latter. Mello blinked, not understanding the statement he had just been given. He had no clue what would cause him displeasure in this moment. A split second later, Near shed his shirt, as he shifted uncomfortably, even spacing his weight between to feet as he faced the chocoholic. Mello was confused once more.

"What is there not to like?" He asked, admiring the silky smooth pale skin he couldn't keep his eyes off. His eyes locked onto a bite mark on the boy's shoulder, grinning in remembrance. His mark was there. Near was his- Oh. He had turned around against his will, revealing to his 'lover' the mark that haunted him. The kid who was being studied closed his eyes, wincing in preparation for the anger of Mello. It never came.

He jumped, rather, when he felt something lightly trace between his shoulder blades, intricately marking the scarred flesh with no intention to injure. Mello's gentle, sweet touch against something so disgusting... Near felt a tear slip down his face.

"I'm sorry, Mello." His voice cracked, knowing that the blonde would probably be infuriated. After all, he had been essentially taken by such a demon, and was someone elses property, in retrospect. Plus, Mello might think that Beyond did something further... That was something Near didn't even want to think about. That deranged psychopath touching him in way only Mello was allowed to... It was enough to make him gag.

"It wasn't your fault... That bastard deserves to rot in jail like the little fucker he is... How dare he do this to you. If he were here, I'd kill him." Mello threatened, tone dangerously low, and telling the world that he was serious, which he deperately was. A little child, how could someone stoop that low? Of course, Mello had that hint of sadism in him, but Near had allowed him to do such things. Judging by the jagged areas in some places, this was forced.

"Nobody will ever hurt you again, Near. Never." Mello held the boy in his arms protectively, voice completely changed to a natural, soothing one, rather than the, "I'm about to kill a bitch." from before. The younger of the pair sank deeper into the hold, savoring each second he felt the radiating heart from the taller one. He wanted to stay clutched within his grasp forever. Noone could harm either of them, at least it didn't seem like it. The world faded away at that point.

Their lips pressed together almost instantly, molding in perfectly with each other, sloppy at first before developing a lustful rhythm. They knew that there was no scientific proof for feeling sparks fly, but logic had been thrown out of the window, and they swore that they felt fireworks, it didn't matter how cliche that was. It was true to them.

"I love you, Mello." Near mumbled, shocked as the words left his mouth, but regretting not an ounce of it.

"I love you, too, Near."

* * *

**Worst ending ever, woo! And the most cliche one, at that. Thanks for sticking by me during this, and waiting twenty years for updates that made no sense. (I have come to realize this fic is the embodiment of Evangelion.) Hope this didn't let you down, I just... Argh, I'm sorry! But have a good morning/evening/afternoon, and yeah, that's about it!**

**-Shark Week**


End file.
